


Coronado de Gloria

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, apariciones de demasiados paises y figuras historicas como para taggear, entre bajo su propio riesgo, mucha historia, mucho headcanon, muchos feels argentinos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Eres más que tu largo territorio<br/>y que los días de tu largo tiempo,<br/>eres más que la suma inconcebible<br/>de tus generaciones. No sabemos<br/>cómo eres para Dios en el viviente<br/>seno de los eternos arquetipos,<br/>pero por ese rostro vislumbrado<br/>vivimos y morimos y anhelamos,<br/>oh inseparable y misteriosa patria."</i>
</p><p>- Jorge Luis Borges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronado de Gloria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; algunos de los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com

\- 1 -

 

Recuerda siempre haber existido. Más no recuerda haber nacido nunca.

No tiene nombre, pues nadie jamás le había dado uno. Pero le llaman de millones de diferentes maneras, y él responde a cada una de ellas. Ha vivido más inviernos de los que ha podía contar, más no es más que un niño pequeño. Deambula sin rumbo por las extensas tierras que siente latentes en la propia piel, pero siempre anda seguro hacia donde va.

Se sabe diferente de los que le rodeaban, más los sentía como parte de su misma carne, como otra extensión de su cuerpo.

Se sabe diferente, sí, pero no entiende por qué.

 

 - 2 -

 

Es tan solo un niño, pero España sabe que es especial.

Sabe que no es como sus hombres o como los salvajes que habitan esta tierra inhóspita. Es diferente. Antonio puede sentirlo a flor de piel; el niño de pelo sucio y curiosos ojos verdes apenas vestido con pieles animales que lo espía desde la distancia es como él.

El niño está solo. Eso cree Antonio; nadie viene a reclamarlo cuando se acerca y cuela al precario pueblo que han levantado sus hombres.

El niño está sólo, y parece sentir la misma curiosidad por España que España siente por él. No deja que Antonio se acerque, pero tampoco se esconde como un animal asustado. Lo sigue a donde vaya con andar cauteloso y mirada curiosa, como si Antonio fuese la criatura más interesante de la faz de la tierra.

Antonio, misericordioso y generoso, decide acogerlo.

Es difícil al principio. Antonio puede sentirlo, siempre presente, siempre merodeando aunque no pueda verlo. Es difícil, porque el niño aparece y desaparece cuando le place.

Pero Antonio es paciente - es una ventaja de los suyos; tantos años y ciclos vivo le han enseñado a saber esperar.

Lo único que le lleva tener al niño dentro de su hogar es dejar la puerta abierta. El resto, lo hace el tiempo; con sonrisas y palabras bonitas, algo de música, un hogar calentito y un par de dulces y golosinas, Antonio consigue que el niño se siente en su regazo y se caiga dormido en su pecho.

Es tal la delicadeza y maestría de España, que el niño no parece notar como una noche la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas para no volver a abrirse más.

 

\- 3 -

 

Una de las razones de España de quedarse por estos lares tan áridos, fue la promesa de la Sierra de la Plata. Una montaña de plata, tan rica y abundante que era gobernada por aquel al que llamaban el Rey Blanco.

Antonio no encuentra al Rey Blanco, ni encuentra una mina llena de plata, pero si se hace de tierras y de un nuevo pupilo.

El niño es listo, tanto como testarudo y mañoso - pero eso no es nada que España no haya enfrentado antes. Antonio lo manda a bañar, a que le corten el cabello y lo vistan como un niño decente de su edad debe vestirse. Cuando España vuelve a verlo, casi no lo reconoce. La tierra de días viviendo en la intemperie fue fregada de su piel, que no es del color moreno que Antonio creyó en un principio, sino más bien un café suave y claro, casi pálido. Su cabello, antes una maraña sucia y oscura de pelo largo y pajoso, ahora está corto y bien peinado, hebras trigueñas con destellos dorados coronando su cabeza. Esto, sumado a sus ojos verdes, le dan un aspecto algo particular para lo que Antonio está acostumbrado a los habitantes de estas tierras.

El Rey Blanco, comprende.

Coronado tras una leyenda que termina siendo verdadera de alguna forma, Antonio decide darle el nombre de Gobernación del Río de la Plata.

 

\- 4 -

 

Río de la Plata se cría sólo en una casona grande y vacía. Es casi irónico, teniendo tantos hermanos, que estén tan lejos. Tan sólos, todos siempre tan solos.

Antonio se aparece por Buenos Aires de vez en cuando. Río de la Plata se obliga a sí mismo a entender; con tanto trabajo allá en el viejo continente y tantas colonias bajo su tutela, es lógico que alguien tan importante y ocupado como España no tenga tiempo para visitarlo.

Río de la Plata mira el puerto lleno de anhelo y tristeza. Es difícil a veces, recordar lo mucho que Antonio lo quiere cuando pasan días, meses, sin siquiera saber de él. Es difícil mantenerse fiel y firme, casi tanto como lo es olvidarse todos esos días en soledad en cuanto España llega y llena su sombría casa de vida. Antonio lo levanta en brazos con una sonrisa enorme y ojos brillantes, y le regala alguna chuchería que le ha traído de sus viajes. Río de la Plata ríe y lo abraza, se acurruca en el pecho de Antonio y pide que le cuente de sus aventuras.

Es fácil olvidar lo difícil que le es esperar a España cuando, por un momento, está allí con él y la idea de que Antonio es sólo suyo parece casi real.

 

\- 5 -

 

Por estrictas órdenes de España, Río de la Plata tiene prohibido hablar con la servidumbre, del mismo modo que la servidumbre tiene prohibido hablarle a él o hablar sobre lo que pasa tras las puertas de la casona. En un principio, Río de la Plata no comprende el porqué (¿por qué tiene que ignorar la única compañía que tiene mientras Antonio no está?), pero con el correr de los años y de las décadas, deja de importarle. A falta de Don Antonio, Río de la Plata es el mandamás de la casa, y está por debajo suyo hablar con la simple chusma. No es como si le interesara, de todos modos; ha escuchado lo que los empleado cuchichean cuando creen que él no anda cerca, lo que se habla del patrón ausente y del niño abandonado. Criaturas que no responden al orden de la naturaleza y no envejecen. Seres desamparados del Todopoderoso que no conocen el descanso eterno. Adefesios. Monstruos. Engendros.

La mayoría de los empleados le temen. Río de la Plata puede verlo en la forma que evitan su mirada, en cómo lo atienden sólo lo necesario antes de apresurarse a escabullirse, ha perdido cuenta las veces que ha atrapado a un criado persignarse disimuladamente en su presencia.

Sus empleados le temen, y Río de la Plata responde con miradas crueles y silencios mordaces que un niño puede conseguir.

 

\- 6 -

 

Caminando sobre la punta de los dedos de los pies, Río de la Plata se cuela al cuarto de España.

Antonio duerme la siesta en la cama, roncando suavemente despatarrado en el colchón.

El sol brilla despiadado afuera, el calor abrumador del verano pesado en el aire. Dentro de la casona se está más fresco. Reina un silencio y quietud que invitan a dormir. Río de la Plata trepa a la cama con cautela, esperando no despertar al patrón, y silencioso, se recuesta junto a Antonio.

Antonio apenas se inmuta; murmura algo ininteligible bajo su respiración, y rodea un brazo alrededor de los hombros menudos del niño. Con un suspiro contento, Río de la Plata cierra los ojos, y en unos minutos cae profundamente dormido.

 

\- 7 -

 

Río de la Plata cierra los puños a ambos costados del cuerpo, con hombros tensos y postura rígida. Frente a él, España esparce un montón de granos de maíz en el suelo. Dirige a Río de la Plata una mirada que el niño evita. Antonio está de malas, y Río de la Plata hace un esfuerzo para no echarse a temblar.

\- Adelante - ordena España con una voz fría tan diferente a su calidez usual que hace que un escalofría sacuda a Río de la Plata de pies a cabeza.

No necesita más. Obediente, Río de la Plata se arrodilla sobre los granos de maíz. La semilla, dura y seca, se le clava en la piel de las rodillas. Encaja la mandíbula y contiene la respiración mientras el peso de su propio cuerpo hunde el maíz más hondo en su carne. Duele, casi tanto como le quema la humillación del castigo.

\- A ver si así tienes tiempo de pensar lo que has hecho - zanja Antonio con fiereza, y se va.

Río de la Plata no responde. Hasta que España no le de orden explícita, no tiene permitido hablar o moverse. Río de la Plata baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos mientras lagrimones empiezan a correr por sus mejillas.

 

\- 8 -

 

Cuando España no está, es el Virreinato de Perú quien queda a cargo. Río de la Plata, orgulloso y cabezón, no sirve para estar bajo el cargo de nadie. Entre mandones no se llevan bien. No es tan frecuente, pero sí normal verlos asesinarse con la mirada, dos niños con pechos henchidos y puños cerrados frente a frente. Es normal que se mantengan la mirada, oro contra esmeralda, hasta que Perú ceda finalmente, mirando hacia un lado apretando los labios con un rubor. Río de la Plata sonríe socarrón, y observa a Perú dar media vuelta e irse abochornado ladrando órdenes que ignora.

Perú será un Virreinato, el favorito de España. Será quien está a cargo, pero no es más alto que Río de la Plata. Es una victoria pequeña, pero ese par de centímetros que le saca saben a gloria cada vez que Perú debe alzar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

\- 9 -

 

Río de la Plata mira con atención a la niña que España trajo para que conociera.

Su nombre es Capitanía General de Chile, y no le gusta hablar. No le gustan muchas cosas, decide Río de la Plata en el poco tiempo que la conoce; no hace más que fruncir el ceño y observar recelosa detrás de la mata de pelo castaño que cae como dos largas cascadas sobre sus hombros.

Río de la Plata es curioso por naturaleza - quizá demasiado curioso -, y no puede evitar acercarse a la niña aún cuando es claro por las miradas mordaces que ella le dirige que no es bienvenido. Río de la Plata se sienta a su lado y habla sin obtener respuestas.

\- ¿No te gustan los vestidos? - pregunta finalmente, sin intención de ofender. Es honesta curiosidad - Sos la primera nena que conozco que usa pantalones como varón.

Los ojos oscuros de la niña se abren de par en par, y observa a Río de la Plata como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Es un cambio en su actitud de momento siempre hostil, pero Río de la Plata no está seguro que sí es una mejoría.

Capitanía General de Chile se pone en pie con un movimiento brusco y le da un empujón que lo tira de espaldas al suelo, y grita las primeras palabras que Río de la Plata le ha escuchado.

\- ¡No soy una niña, tonto! ¡Soy un niño! - chilla Capitanía General de Chile antes de marcharse furioso.

 

\- 10 -

 

Gobernación Río de la Plata no es una colonia abundante en ningún aspecto que le interese especialmente a España, él lo sabe. Pero también sabe - se recuerda constantemente - que si bien la corona española tiene sus prioridades, Río de la Plata no es sólo una simple colonia para Antonio.

Antonio lo quiere por lo que es, no por lo que ofrece.

Así que Río de la Plata pone todo su empeño en ser el mejor pupilo que Antonio haya tenido jamás.

Estudia duro, hace sus deberes, y reza sus Padre Nuestro, todo sin chistar. Da lo mejor que puede de sí, lo cual no es mucho con lo inquieto y travieso que Río de la Plata es muy a pesar de sí mismo; ser obediente y educado no le viene fácil, pero se afana en que hace un buen trabajo cuando Antonio felicita lo bueno que es.

Si no tiene nada para ofrecer que desvele a España, entonces él mismo se encargará de darle a Antonio una razón para estimarlo por sobre el resto.

 

\- 11 -

 

Río de la Plata se abre paso por el puerto con la velocidad de una flecha, esquivando gente y cajas. Se gana un par de insultos de marineros y comerciales, pero son fáciles de ignorar cuando su atención está en otro lado.

Con una sonrisa cruzándole la cara, la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado latiéndole en el pecho, alza la vista hacia las telas de colores que bailan con el viento en cada barco. Reconoce los colores, y los sigue; Suecia, Holanda, Portugal, Francia, Inglaterra, entre otros. Gente que si España se enterara que amarran en su puerto y venden a su gente, Río de la Plata estaría en _graves_ problemas (pero Antonio no está aquí, y no hay nadie que le vaya con el cuento).

Río de la Plata mira alrededor, buscando caras conocidas. Frunce la nariz con descontento, y se alza sobre los dedos de los pies como si hiciese alguna diferencia en el mar de hombres que el niño atraviesa. Camina con cuidado, y se echa para atrás algo tieso dejándole paso libre a la figura alta e imponente de Holanda, pipa encendida en boca y bufanda ondeando al caminar.

Es entonces cuando los escucha, dos voces conocidas discutiendo acaloradamente en dos lenguas diferentes.

Río de la Plata sonríe y se vuelve a lanzar a la carrera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, interrumpe la pelea de los dos hombres rubios estrellándose contra sus piernas. Sus carcajadas infantiles cortan la discusión mejor que un cuchillo, y cualquier rastro de tensión desaparece.

\- _Bonjour, mon petit cheri_ \- Francia revuelve el pelo de Río de la Plata con cariño.

Inglaterra deja escapar un suspiro, y le palmea la espalda con la torpeza de quien no está del todo acostumbrado a recibir ni dar muestras de afecto.

Río de la Plata levanta la vista y les sonríe, sus ojos verdes echando chispas.

\- ¿Qué me trajeron? - pregunta casi sin aliento.

 

\- 12 -

 

Río de la Plata palidece, y la sonrisa permanente de España se desvanece de su rostro.

\- … ¿cómo me llamaste? - pregunta Antonio.

Río de la Plata niega suavemente, incapaz de encontrar su voz. El color vuelve a su rostro, un furioso rosa tiñiéndole las mejillas.

Fue un error. Un desliz de lengua. No lo quiso decir en serio. No estaba pensando. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Pero que idiota...

Entonces, Antonio suelta una carcajada, y la tensión en el aire se dispersa como por arte de magia.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada - le consuela Antonio de buen humor mientras le revuelve el cabello - No es la primera vez que uno de ustedes me llama “papá” sin querer.

Río de la Plata baja la mirada y siente que su rostro le quema. Hubiese preferido un regaño a esto.

 

\- 13 -

 

No es algo de lo se haya que tenido que preocupar antes. No es un mal que le aqueje a él o Antonio, así que siempre ha sido algo muy ajeno a él. Como un mito.

No tiene permitido salir de la casona de Antonio, pero Río de la Plata no es un preso, y suele escabullirse. Antonio realmente no puede pretender tenerlo siempre encerrado.

Hoy es uno de esos días, en los que se esconde de la mirada de los empleados que revolotean por la casa y sale. Se aleja de la casa y del pueblo, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que niño de su edad lo considere una aventura.

Camina sólo, distraído, cantando, saltando y brincando. Toma una rama del suelo, y la esgrime en el aire como si fuera una espada. Y entonces, se detiene en seco y el alma le deja el cuerpo.

Es un tipo, tendido entre tres arbustos. Río de la Plata no lo hubiese visto de no ser por el río de la sangre que desciende del escondite pintando la tierra de un rojo sucio y apagado. Se acerca cauteloso, atraído a la desconocido como una polilla a la luz, y se asoma. Sus ojos se abren como platos y de repente le falta el aire, se siente enfermo, pero no puede apartar la vista. El cuerpo muerto, pálido e hinchado, rodeado de moscas y semidevorado por animales oportunistas, se le graba en la retina. Se le escapa un sollozo, da media vuelta, y corre tan rápido sus pies lo llevan de vuelta a la gran casona.

Esta la primera vez que Río de la Plata ve a la muerte.

 

\- 14 -

 

Río de la Plata no conoce a Brasil en persona.

Tanto España como Portugal siempre han sido muy recelosos con sus colonias. A Antonio jamás le ha gustado cuando Río de la Plata preguntaba por la solitaria colonia de Portugal allá en el noreste. Pero desde que el Rey de España tomó el mando en Portugal, Antonio se ha vuelto más flexible. En consecuencia, termina bajando la barrera que siempre hubo entre sus colonias y la de su hermano.

Así es como Brasil termina apareciendo finalmente, una colonia, un niño más.

Río de la Plata, curioso y cauto, no está seguro de si en verdad le agrada o no.

\- Hablas raro - le hace notar Río de la Plata cuando escucha el portugués de Brasil, sin ánimos de ofender en verdad.

Brasil hace pucheros y Río de la Plata puede jurar que se va a largar a llorar. Brasil no vuelve a dirigirle la palabra en lo que queda de día, y Río de la Plata se toma su silencio como una ofensa personal.

 

\- 15 -

 

No sabe que hacer de la situación. Generalmente, Río de la Plata no tiene miedo a España (que es estricto si, pero también gentil), pero que Antonio lo haya citado a su despacho sin duda es suficiente para ponerlo en guardia. Todo se vuelve más confuso cuando en el camino se encuentra a Nueva Granada, que parece igual de sorprendida de encontrarlo allí. La sorpresa en su rostro moreno pronto se vuelve alivio; la idea de verse a solas con Antonio parece tenerla igual de intranquila que a Río de la Plata.

Se adentran juntos al despacho de España; Antonio los recibe con una sonrisa amplia que solo les hace bajar la guardia a medias. Los invita a sentarse, y obedecen. Antonio les pregunta un poco por sus lecciones, y si bien no pierde la sonrisa y acota donde debe, no parece estar prestando especial atención. Hace charla por unos minutos, antes de ir al grano;

\- Perú no puede solo con tanto territorio – explica España - Necesita una mano. De hoy en adelante, ya no se encuentran bajo su jurisdicción.

Nueva Granada y Río de la Plata parpadean sorprendidos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir…? - Nueva Granada es la primera en encontrar su voz.

\- Que somos nuestros propios Virreinatos - finaliza Río de la Plata por ella, y una sonrisa grande le cruza la cara de oreja a oreja.

 

\- 16 -

 

\- ¡Yo soy el General! - sentencia Río de la Plata autoritario.

Banda Oriental e Intendencia del Paraguay lo escuchan sentados en el pasto, observando como Río de la Plata se pasea de un lado a otro en una marcha lenta y solemne. Toma un palo del suelo, y se lo mete en el cinturón como si de un sable se tratase.

\- ¡Ustedes dos son mis soldados! - continua.

\- ¿Y Provincia de Charcas? - pregunta Intendencia del Paraguay.

Río de la Plata entrecierra los ojos, y mira a Provincias de Charcas. Sentado junto a Paraguay, le da la espalda a Río de la Plata, arrancando el pasto de la tierra malhumorado. Mira sobre su hombro, e intercambian miradas hostiles.

\- Él puede hacer de burro, si quiere - replica desdeñoso.

 

\- 17 -

 

No es una costumbre que a Antonio le guste, o apruebe.

Pero es una costumbre que Río de la Plata disfruta de compartir con Paraguay y Banda Oriental. Es el primero el que esconde y lo necesario para preparar la bebida, y es Banda Oriental el que se encarga de cebar la yerba.

Salen al jardín, y se sientan bajo la sombra  de un árbol  a compartir la bebida calentita y charlar a espaldas de Antonio.

 

\- 18 -

 

Río de la Plata cabecea, y hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. Parpadea un par de veces, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, pero con Paraguay roncando a su derecha y Banda Oriental a su izquierda no hay caso. Se le escapa un bostezo, y el pintor encargado de retratarlos alza la vista de su lienzo para fruncirle el ceño a forma de mudo reproche.

Llevan ya un par de horas así, los tres sentados uno al lado del otro en sus mejores ropas. España quiere un retrato con todas sus colonias, cosa que había sonado divertido en un principio. De saber debería pasarse tanto tiempo sentado sin poder hacer nada, Río de la Plata hubiese tenido un par de objeciones al respecto.

Otro bostezo se le escapa a Río de la Plata, esta vez respondido por un carraspeo molesto.  Río de la Plata está demasiado cansado como para devolverle el favor.

 

\- 19 -

 

España le dijo que no lo hiciera. Antonio le advirtió no alejarse del pueblo, y ahora Río de la Plata morirá por no hacerle caso.

Son dos hermanos (Río de la Plata no tiene forma de saberlo, pero lo sabe, los ve y sabe que esos dos son hermanos), uno bajo y el otro alto, de piel morena, pelo negro como la noche, apenas vestidos con pieles y blandiendo lanzas.

Río de la Plata va a morir a manos de aborígenes, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

El mayor le dice algo al menor, que observa a Río de la Plata como quien se ha topado con una peste. Río de la Plata no se atreve a moverse; España le ha contado suficiente historias sobre los salvajes que viven a las afueras del pueblo como para helarle la sangre en las venas.

El hermano mayor insiste, y el menor termina obedeciendo de mala gana. Río de la Plata siente como un suspiro le relaja el cuerpo mientras observa a los dos hermanos dar media vuelta y alejarse. El hermano mayor le dedica una mirada sobre su hombro que Río de la Plata no logra descifrar del todo; un escalofrío le pone la piel de gallina y se le cierra la boca del estómago bajo esos ojos oscuros que parecen atravesarlo y ver más allá.

En cuanto el hombre aparta la mirada y le da la espalda, Río de la Plata da media vuelta y corre de vuelta al pueblo con el corazón galopándole en el pecho.

 

\- 20 -

 

A Provincia de Charcas no le agrada Río de la Plata. No es secreto; no es el niño intentará ocultar su descontento. Todo lo contrario de hecho; desde que lo han sacado del cuidado de Perú para dejarlo bajo el cargo de Río de la Plata, no ha hecho más que gruñir y patalear. Provincia de Charcas no siente ningún tipo de aprecio por Río de la Plata.

\- Flaco escoba - Provincias de Charcas le saca la lengua.

\- Enano feo - responde bravo Río de la Plata.

A Provincia de Charcas no le agrada Río de la Plata, y a Río de la Plata tampoco le agrada Provincia de Charcas. Es algo bien sabido por todos, realmente. Excepto por España aparentemente.

 

\- 21 -

 

Río de la Plata ve como el hombre en su colorido traje de luces esquiva al animal embravecido que resopla y bufa sus últimos alientos. A su alrededor, la gente aplaude y celebra el acto. A su izquierda, Antonio ríe en su salsa.

\- Impresionante, ¿no? - Antonio suena como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

El torero incrusta otra lanza en el animal moribundo, y Río de la Plata aprieta los labios.

\- Me gustan más las corridas de caballos... - comenta con cautela, sin animos de ofender a España.

Antonio se voltea en su dirección con los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa. Río de la Plata siente el rostro arder, y esta vez agradece la siguiente lanza del torero que distrae la atención de España de vuelta a la arena.

 

\- 22 -

 

Río de la Plata mira por la ventana. Es lo único que hace hoy en día, sentarte junto al alféizar y observar el mar hasta que el cielo se vuelve naranja y el sol se pone tras una cadena de montañas. Ni rastro de bandera española en el horizonte.

\- Tu té se enfría.

Río de la Plata ignora a Inglaterra de la forma deliberada, hostilidad irradiando por sus poros. Arthur no toma ofensa; suelta un suspiro cansado y sorbe de su propio té en silencio, pero no insiste. Río de la Plata deja escapar un suspiro con el último rayo de sol. Con el día, puede sentir como la esperanza se le vuelve a ir. Con la llegada de la oscuridad, el miedo hace nido en su pecho y se ramifica por su cuerpo. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas mientras cierra los puños y encaja la mandíbula en un intento de regular su agitada respiración.

Lleva un mes así, y Antonio todavía no aparece.

 

\- 23 -

 

Es una pequeña chispa lo que nace en Río de la Plata. Es algo que no ha sentido antes, una energía que le quema del pecho hasta la punta de los dedos y le dibuja una sonrisa que no puede contener en el rostro. Se siente fuerte, imparable; volar solo parece una imposibilidad por no haberlo intentado antes. Río de la Plata siente que una chispa salvaje se anido en su pecho, y tiene ganas de echarse a reír.

Arthur vuelve, pero esta vez Río de la Plata no se queda callado. Esta vez, no se queda aferrado a una ventana esperando a que vengan por él. Esta vez, sale a la calle y pone pelea, y su chispa se convierte en un fuego hambriento.

 

\- 24 -

 

Hay una satisfacción algo macabra en Río de la Plata cuando ve la cara de horror de España en una de sus escasas visitas anuales.

\- Chaval…¡mirate! Has crecido por lo menos dos palmos desde la última vez que te vi…

\- Un poco más - responde Río de la Plata, porque no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de girar el puñal.

Antonio suelta una carcajada y le palmea la espalda; la alegría no le llega a los ojos, y la sonrisa que cruza su rostro es tensa, casi dolorosa. España es rápido en excusarse (“¡Tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo!”), y Río de la Plata lo deja retirarse con sabor a victoria en la boca.

Río de la Plata conoce a España. Antonio no está contento con lo que ve. No es estúpido, y ve el peligro de volver y encontrarse que una colonia suya ha madurado en su ausencia.

Es momento de actuar, antes que España tenga tiempo a recomponerse de su situación y frenar lo que ya ha nacido en Río de la Plata.

 

\- 25 -

 

Por mucha curiosidad que sienta y por más que insista, Río de la Plata no tiene permitido el ingreso a la sala capitular. Con un puchero en los labios y abrazando las rodillas al pecho, se sienta en el alféizar de la ventana. Afuera, la gente se arremolina en la Plaza de la Victoria bajo el cielo gris y la llovizna. Río de la Plata observa a la gente repartirse escarapelas, los escucha bramar.

\- ¡Exigimos saber qué ocurre!

\- ¡Queremos una junta!

\- ¡Fuera el Virrey!

Río de la Plata deja escapar un suspiro. Si tan solo tuviera voz sobre su futuro, podría hacer oídos a los pedidos de su gente…

La puerta de la sala capitular se abre, y Río de la Plata se incorpora con velocidad. Abre la boca para preguntar, pero los capitulares le pasan de largo y se van por un pasillo. Río de la Plata se apresura a seguirlos al balcón para escuchar lo que le tienen que decir a la gente amuchada bajo la lluvia.

 

\- 26 -

 

Es difícil hacerse escuchar cuando a uno no lo consideran más que un mocoso. Es difícil que lo tomen en cuenta cuando no lo consideran más que un simple niño.

Provincias Unidas casi puede oír sus pensamientos cada vez que lo ven. ¿Qué importa lo que pudiera llegar a pensar u opinar? Es apenas un mocoso, ¿qué sabría de política y economía? ¿Qué diferencia podría llegar a hacer, qué podría aportar. No, no vale la pena involucrarlo. Vamos, señores, no somos niñeras.

Lo tratan como si fuese una criatura tonta y frágil, como si no llevara centenas viviendo. Es humillante, realmente.

Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata puede sentir las mejillas quemarle, y aprieta los puños y la mandíbula lleno de indignación e impotencia.

 

\- 27 -

 

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece?

Provincias Unidas estudia curioso el retazo de tela estirado entre sus manos, y no sabe qué decir. Sus ojos siguen el camino de la costura, se deslizan por la tela con la misma suavidad con la que el retazo se extiende entre sus dedos. Es un retazo de tela, cosido por una vecina. Celeste y blanco.

\- ¿Le gusta? - insiste.

Provincias Unidas da un pequeño asentimiento.

\- Será con la bandera con la que marcharemos.

Provincias Unidas levanta la vista con una pequeña exclamación para encontrarse con un semblante serio y ojos risueños llenos de orgullo.

\- ¿Y el Triunvirato...? - pregunta bajito, inseguro como un niño al que le pueden arrebatar el juguete de las manos.

\- A mi me importa lo que piense usted – replica cuidadosamente.

A Provincias Unidas se le atora la respiración en el pecho, y de repente siente sus costillas demasiado estrechas para el corazón que le late desbocado.

\- Es perfecta – decide - Gracias, General.

 

\- 28 -

 

Con los puños cerrados en torno a las riendas, Provincias Unidas se pierde en la centena de hombres uniformados a caballo que lo rodean. Vestido de un azul profundo, permanece quieto sobre su montura, escuchando con atención la voz fuerte y autoritaria del General.

Son el nuevo regimiento de caballería de Provincias Unidas del Sur.

 

\- 29 -

 

Provincias Unidas se sienta taciturno junto a la cama del Sargento.

Lo observa desde su silla, y no se atreve a tocarlo por miedo a perturbarlo en su sueño. Está muriendo por una herida grave de bayoneta; lo menos que puede hacer es dejarlo irse sin dolor.

Es algo a lo que no se acostumbra aún, a lo que no sabe si se acostumbrara. Ver su gente morir. Ver su gente morir, por él.

Un par de manos pesadas se posan en sus aún menudos hombros. Provincias Unidas no necesita levantar la mirada para saber de quién se trata. No quiere hacerlo tampoco, así que sigue estudiando el pálido semblante del moribundo. Su corazón da un estrujón cuando abre los ojos oscuros, vidriosos con la muerte. El Sargento estira una mano morena al aire que Provincias Unidas no duda en sujetar. Se relame los labios, y encuentra fuerzas para hallar su voz.

\- Muero contento, - dice ronco, con esfuerzo - Hemos batido al enemigo.

El agarre tembloroso en la mano de Provincias Unidas se vuelve laxo, y los párpados caen sobre sus ojos desenfocados.

 

\- 30 -

 

Tiene que tomarse un momento de la fiesta. Provincias Unidas se disculpa y abre paso entre la gente hasta que da con una puerta al patio. Sale al exterior, y se sienta en un asiento escondido por un arbusto. Toma bocanadas de aire profundas e intenta dejar de temblar.

No nota a la anfitriona de la casa hasta que ella se sienta a su lado y ya no tiene escapatoria.

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunta ella - ¿Le gustó la canción?

Provincias Unidas asiente con un pequeño movimiento.

\- Si - responde casi sin voz. Se aclara la garganta, y agrega - Canta muy bonito Usted.

Ella ríe complacida. Toma la mano de Río de la Plata, y tira de él.

\- Vamos - urge gentilmente, y Provincias Unidas no puede hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar - Que yo no soy la única que quiere saber qué opina el agasajado de su canción.

 

\- 31 -

 

Provincias Unidas tiembla mientras le pasan apresuradamente a la bebé. La toma con torpeza, su cuerpo temblando con restos de adrenalina de la batalla, y parpadea mientras la niña en sus brazos llora y respira por primera vez. De no ser por lo sobrecogido que está, se echaría a reír; ahí está él, arrodillado en lo que hace unos minutos fue una campo de batalla, con la piel y su uniforme llenos de tierra, sudor y sangre, sosteniendo un recién nacido, tan frágil y pequeño contra su pecho.

Provincias Unidas acaba de presenciar el mismísimo inicio de una vida tras haber visto tantas otras acabar. La idea es una obra de arte, la vida en sus galas más sangrientas.

Realmente, la Teniente Coronela es una mujer para admirar.

 

\- 32 -

 

El nombre del regimiento les va como anillo al dedo, decide Provincias Unidas cuando le ve pelear.

Los hombres con los que batalla son fieros y aguerridos. Igual de hábiles sobre la montura que a pie, no dan tregua a los hombres de Antonio que intentan reconquistar tierras libres.

Sin duda, para cualquier enemigo, los gauchos del regimiento del General son criaturas infernales.

 

\- 33 -

 

Provincias Unidas permanece ceñudo toda la reunión. Aprieta los labios con disgusto aparente, pero escucha al General hablar al grupo de cacique que ha citado a parlamentar. La reunión es extensa, con una intérprete de por medio, y culmina con abrazos y regalos de buena fé.

Provincias Unidas no está conforme en absoluto.

\- No entiendo porque tenemos que pedirle nada a esos indios... - gruñe para sí mientras se escapa del festejo que le prosigue al Parlamento.

\- Si queremos atravesar territorio pehuenche, necesitamos solicitar paso - responde una voz a sus espaldas.

Provincias Unidas deja escapar una exclamación y se da media vuelta. Siente como sus mejillas arden bajo la mirada calculadora y severa de su General.

\- Usted también es indio, ¿sabe?

 

\- 34 -

 

La fiesta llega un día tarde, pero vale la pena hacerla esperar.

La tarde siguiente a la firma del acta, la gente sale a las plazas a cantar y bailar por su libertad. Cielitos, zambas, pericones suenan en el aire. Provincias Unidas nunca ha visto a San Miguel de Tucuman más bonita, decorada con banderas celestes y blancas, flores, y guirnaldas. Por la noche, hay más música y baile, además de peñas y comida y bebida.

Se organiza un baile en la residencia que Doña Bazán de Laguna tan amablemente predispuso para el Congreso, pero Provincias Unidas, cansado y aún algo niño, no asiste. En vez, se queda afuera mirando el cielo estrellado. Suspira y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata es, oficialmente, su propio estado.

 

\- 35 -

 

\- ¿Qué bailan?

Provincias Unidas levanta la vista de su comida y mira a Chile con las cejas arqueadas en muda pregunta.

\- Eso - Chile señala con un gesto de la cabeza donde los soldados rioplatenses bailan reunidos alrededor de una fogata, entre risas y música.

Una sonrisa surca los labios de Provincias Unidas. Deja su plato a un lado, y se pone de pie de un salto. Chile le dedica una mirada sospechosa.

\- ¿Te enseño? - ofrece Provincias Unidas, y le estira la mano.

Chile baja la mirada a la mano que su hermano le ofrece. Le lleva un par de segundos de titubeo aceptar la invitación y ser arrastrado del brazo a la ronda de baile entre risas.

 

\- 36 -

 

Provincias Unidas y Chile se estrellan el uno contra el otro y se unen en un abrazo estrecho. Carcajean fuerte, hasta que le duelen los rostros las costillas por falta de aire.

\- ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos! - corean juntos, completamente fuera de sí.

La batalla ha terminado. La guerra ha terminado. Y aún más importante, han ganado. Se han plantado contra España, han defendido lo que es suyo, y han triunfado. Su gente, agotada, herida, celebra a gritos a su alrededor.

Aún abrazados, Provincias Unidas y Chile comienzan a saltar, aún riendo, aún gritando.

Así, con la piel cubierta de tierra, el cabello pegajoso con sudor, y sus uniformes manchados de sangre, parecen más niños que nunca.

 

\- 37 -

 

Chile le pasa el cigarrillo. Provincias Unidas lo toma, y lo estudia cuán indiferente puede. Mira de reojo a su hermano encender y llevarse a los labios otro cigarrillo. Chile suelta el humo sin apuro, y le levanta una ceja.

Provincias Unidas lo imita y se atraganta con el humo. Le lleva unos segundos de tos áspera recuperarse. Chile no dice nada, pero una sonrisa que Río de la Plata finge no notar la curva los labios.

 

\- 38 -

 

\- Escuché lo que ocurrió en Rancagua.

Perú habla con cuidado, mirando atento a sus dos invitados. Chile se tensa con orgullo ofendido, apretando los puños y la mandíbula. Provincias Unidas interviene para evitar que sea el mal carácter de Chile el que conteste.

\- Me imagino que habrás escuchado lo que pasó en Maipo también - interrumpe.

Perú deja escapar un suspiro, y asiente.

\- Si - concede - Escuché de eso también.

Una sonrisa surca los labios de Provincias Unidas, y Chile se hincha orgulloso a su lado.

\- Entonces sabes que podemos lograrlo, Perú - promete, y los ojos de Perú se iluminan con la mirada de quien quiere creer.

 

\- 39 -

 

Es una idea que le ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace rato. Es importante. Es algo que Provincias Unidas necesita, más allá de lo práctico, a nivel personal. Es tan sólo otra forma de asumir su independencia, de tomar las riendas de este nuevo poder que tiene sobre si mismo.

\- _Martín._

En el escritorio en medio de la habitación, Perú y Chile levantan la vista del mapa que han estado trazando, y lo miran curiosos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Martín – repite, y el nombre le cosquillea en los labios - Es mi nombre. Lo acabo de decidir. Mi nombre es Martín.

Perú y Chile intercambian miradas. Chile se encoge de hombros, y vuelve al mapa murmurando algo de que no es momento de pensar en boberías.

\- Martín... - Perú repite pensativo, como si lo saboreara - Pues yo creo que te queda. Me gusta. Es un bonito nombre, Martín.

Río de la Plata - no, Martín sonríe ampliamente.

 

\- 40 -

 

Ser independiente es raro.

Martín ya no tiene a quien rendirle cuentas. Es su propio jefe, no le debe nada nadie. Pero su libertad también tiene un precio, y ahora que Antonio ya no está para solucionar los problemas entre hermanos, es él quien tiene que meter mano en el asunto (no siempre para bien).

A Martín le queda una energía en el cuerpo con la que no sabe bien qué hacer, una fuerza que no mide. Sienta la piel tensa, como si le fuera chica al cuerpo. Siente una especie de comezón que le dan ganas de arrancarse la carne del hueso. Le pica y quema, como si quisiera estirarse más allá de su propio cuerpo.

Martín es joven y vigoroso, con hambre de éxito y sed de gloria. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable que como no se detuvo ante quien consideró tiempo atrás su padre, tampoco lo hará frente a sus hermanos.

 

\- 41 -

 

Decir que la carta que le llega de Francia sorprende a Martín es poco.

Intenta recordar si tiene algún pendiente con Francis, pero está casi seguro que no. Casi con desinterés, abre la carta, y saca dos hojas con letra prolija y texto breve; una de las hojas tiene diez líneas escritas a forma de lista, y la otra es apenas un par de palabras;

“Las escribí para inculcar valores y virtudes en mi hija, pero pensé que también podrían serle de utilidad a Usted. Para que no olvide lo que es importante.”

Es lectura ligera, pero es suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Martín de un brinco al ver la firma al pie de la nota.

 

\- 42 -

 

Martín y Luciano firman el tratado en un silencio frío y tenso. No tienen nada para decirse, y de todas formas, es más fácil fingir que son dos estados maduros y diplomáticos si no abren la boca.

Con ese papel, la guerra se termina, y los dos pierden.

Martín aprieta los labios, susurra bajo para que solo Luciano lo escuche;

\- Me queda de consuelo saber que Sebastián no se va con vos.

Los ojos oscuros de Luciano relampaguean. Levanta el mentón a la vez que encaja la mandíbula, desafiante.

\- Lo mismo digo yo - responde tajante.

 

\- 43 -

 

Ni Martín ni Sebastián prestan atención a la cacerola que dejaron en el fuego hasta que es demasiado tarde. Sentados en la mesa de la cocina de Martín, charlan compartiendo un mate, y recuerdan la cacerola recién cuando la habitación se empieza a llenar de olor a quemado.

\- ¡La lechada! - exclama Sebastián, y Martín sale disparado a sacar la preparación del fuego.

La lechada se les pasó. Quemada, ha tomado un tinte marrón, y más que a leche, huele a caramelo.

\- Es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa? - se ataja Martín frunciendo el ceño - Vos estabas en esa cocina tanto como yo.

\- Vos te la olvidaste en el fuego.

\- ¡Vos tampoco te acordaste! - Martín vuelve la vista a la cacerola, e inclina la cabeza a un lado - Tiene buen olor por lo menos…

Sebastián abre grandes los ojos, y antes de que pueda objetar, Martín ya metió una cuchara en la cacerola y se lleva el dulce cremoso a la boca.

\- ¡Martín! - solo atina a regañar Sebastián.

\- Está bueno - responde Martín, y vuelve a hundir su cuchara para probar más - Muy bueno...

Sebastián mira de reojo la mezcla, antes de tomar una cuchara y hundirla en la crema. Desconfiado prueba una posición chiquita antes soltar una exclamación de placentera sorpresa, y seguir el ejemplo de Martín y volver a hundir su cuchara en el dulce.

 

\- 44 -

 

Martín ceba el mate, y se lo pasa a Daniel, que acepta con gusto. Bebe en silencio, un silencio cómodo. Vuelve a pasarle la calabaza a Martín en silencio, y lo observa verter más agua caliente sobre la hierba.

\- Cuarenta años… - suspira Daniel - ¿Tanto te costó?

\- Yo solo conté diez - se ataja Martín cuidadoso.

Daniel se ríe de buen humor, y un leve rubor le colorea el rostro a Martín.

 

\- 45 -

 

Martín está completamente inquieto. Tanto así, que parece contagiar a su montura, que se remueve nerviosa, relinchando con los nervios crispados. Martín no intenta calmar al animal como normalmente hubiese hecho con unas palmadas en el fibroso cuello. Está demasiado ocupado mirando alrededor cual delincuente e ignorando con todas sus fuerzas al hombre montado a su derecha a un par de metros. Ninguno de los dos habla, y si es así, es porque Martín así lo ha ordenado con un solo encuentro de miradas.

Luciano, vestido con su elegante y pulcro uniforme, monta un bonito ejemplar zaino a la vez que blande una bandera con sus colores e insignia. Martín frunce el ceño agriamente a ambos. Luciano le sonríe en respuesta, y da un ligero toque de talones a su montura para acercarse.

\- Espero no haberles hecho esperar – se disculpa ligerito con gracioso acento y afable sonrisa - Se nos mal informó el horario del desfile.

Martín aprieta los labios, y le dedica una recelosa mirada cargada de veneno. Levanta leve e inconscientemente el mentón, y vuelve la mirada al frente con altanería.

\- Que inconveniente.

Luciano suelta una ruidosa carcajada antes de dedicarle otra descarada sonrisa.

\- Si, los errores ocurren – asiente, encontrándolo muy gracioso - No es como si hubiese sido apropósito…

 

\- 46 -

 

Feliciano y Lovino esperan pacientes en la mesa mientras Martín les sirve.

Con cuidado, Martín lleva tres platos de pasta con abundante salsa y queso a la mesa, y se sienta con los hermanos italianos a cenar. Antes de dar bocado, Martín desliza un billete bajo su plato, y Feliciano y Lovino lo imitan.

Fin de mes, como acostumbra, toca _gnocchi_.

 

\- 47 -

 

Martín está seguro que su gente lo quiere matar.

Es la única explicación que encuentra para lo que está ocurriendo; guerra civiles, pueblos divididos, territorios separados, Buenos Aires contra el resto de la patria, cada bando decide poner en práctica sus ideas.

Es una locura que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

 

\- 48 -

 

En secreto, Martín se pregunta cuánto más llevará. Quién será el primero en ceder y denunciar esta locura. Porque eso se lo que parece ser, una locura. Seis años de guerra. Seis años de sangre derramada, seis años de muertos.

Llevan ya seis años así, y Daniel no da el brazo a torcer.

Martín no hubiese tomado cartas en el asunto de haber sabido que esto terminaría así. No lo esperaba cuando tomó el lado de Luciano y Sebastián. No contaba con el brío, con la terquedad, con el orgullo de Daniel. Fue un detalle que no conocía de su primo, y que hoy los tiene a los cuatro aquí, con más sangre en sus manos de lo que hubiesen podido imaginar.

Martín no reconoce este Daniel. Este no es el niño con el que se crío centenas atrás - y algo en su cabeza le susurra que es lógica, que Daniel ha crecido, que Daniel no es el mismo niño que Martín alzaba en brazos de la misma forma que Martín ya no es el mismo niño que Antonio cargaba en sus hombros. Daniel, recio y tenaz, es casi un extraño para Martín.

Daniel es más parecido a Martín de lo que había creído, y Martín teme que este desafortunado parecido sea la muerte de su primo.

 

\- 49 -

 

Martín inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, y aprieta los labios pensativo.

Rosa, piensa.

Es rosa. Su casa de gobierno es rosa. Unitarios y federales finalmente con sus diferencias a un lado. Blanco y rojo; rosa. Entiende el concepto, pero cuestiona hasta qué punto fue una buena idea en teoría.

Rosa.

Supone que será cuestión de tiempo; tarde o temprano se acostumbrara.

De todos modos, no cree que dure.

 

\- 50 -

 

Martín se rezaga en la carrera, y deja que el resto de los caballos le pasen por al lado. Su montura se queja ansiosa, y Martín le palmea el cuello susurrando tranquilizador. Levanta la mirada  y observa al resto de los paisanos ir y venir entre gritos y silbidos, pasándose una bolsa de cuero entre equipos.

Es un hombre algo mayor montado sobre un palomino viejo de cansado andar el que se le acerca y le pregunta si está bien.

\- No, no es nada, hombre - responde Martín con un encogimiento de hombros, y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño - Estaba pensando nomás… Podríamos usar otra cosa como pelota en vez de un pobre pato, vio...

 

\- 51 -

 

Martín observa el trabajo de sus hombres. A través del Paraná, tres pesadas cadenas atraviesan el río de costa a costa, una telaraña metálica que espera sus presas. Una sonrisa le curva los labios.

\- Arthur y Francis no la van a ver venir…

 

\- 52 -

 

El bandoneón gime, triste su lamento, y las parejas a su compás. Se entrelazan de las formas más complicadas mientras el músico sangra su pena en su canción.

Es un baile íntimo e intenso, igual de iracundo que melancólico, pasional hasta la última fibra. Es una danza que se luce por las piernas, se entiende por las miradas, y que se siente desde lo más profundo del corazón.

Es un baile de dos.

Con sonrisa galante y porte coqueto, Martín ofrece su mano a Sebastián, igual de seguro y altivo, y lo saca a la pista.

 

\- 53 -

 

\- ¿Es el definitivo, entonces? - pregunta Manuel desde el escritorio mientras lee unos papeles - ¿República Argentina? ¿Es el que queda? ¿No vas a volver a cambiar de nombre?

Martín, tirado en un sillón con un brazo sobre los ojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no se mueve.

\- Dejáte de molestar, Manuel - gime adolorido.

 

\- 54 -

 

No es la primera vez que Martín sostiene un arma entre sus manos.

El brío de la batalla, los disparos, los alaridos, el sabor salado a sudor y el olor metálico de sangre llenan sus venas de tal adrenalina que todo su cuerpo tiembla con violencia mientras un extraño picor quema su pie.  

Martín lucha codo a codo junto a sus hombres, a los suyos, y sin embargo, no es como antes.

No es como cuando se levantó contra Antonio, no es como cuando cruzó los Andes para darle una mano a Manuel, ni cuando marcharon juntos a Miguel. Martín no siente nada, más allá de la adrenalina de la batalla. Alza su sable y derrama sangre sin sentir nada al respecto, como si de un autómata se tratase. Ve hombres de los dos bandos morir frente a sus ojos sin sentir absolutamente nada, escucha los gritos de guerra y de dolor en dos lenguas (una que entiende claramente, otra que pareciera intentar susurrarle en el viento algo que no termina de llegar a sus oídos) sin un atisbo de piedad. Lucha por pura inercia, pues su alma y mente parecen haber abandonado su cuerpo sin su permiso y sin que realmente lo notara. Lo único que le impulsa a moverse es sobrevivir y matar.

Es cuando el último salvaje cae al suelo, muerto a manos de un soldado suyo, que Martín pierde el conocimiento y cae inerte de su montura con un suspiro.

Cae enfermo, presa de fiebre alta, violentos temblores sacudiendo su cuerpo entero, retorcijones de estómago. Horribles pesadillas le aquejan en sueños, y despierta exaltado, sin aire, con lágrimas, bañado en sudor frío y con el corazón galopándole violento en el pecho sin poder recordar sus sueños.

 

\- 55 -

 

Martín se posiciona a la derecha de su jefe, en un discreto segundo plano. El viento de la Plaza El Retiro le revuelve el pelo rubio y el pulcro traje. Su mirada recorre la plaza, y no puede evitar el estremecimiento que le recorre la espalda frente la muchedumbre aglomerada que brama eufórica cual furiosa marea. La emoción que se respira fresca en el ambiente, en los ojos y voces de cada uno de los suyos y dentro de su propio pecho.  

Ha llevado tiempo, y trabajo. Más tiempo que trabajo, no puede evitar pensar Martín y fruncir los labios en mudo reproche. Ha llevado años, sí, pero el día finalmente ha llegado piensa Martín cuando finalmente ve el féretro llegar escoltado.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta a casa, General.

 

\- 56 -

 

Su despertador lleva sonando cinco minutos, y Martín aún no encuentra fuerzas para levantarse. Se remueve entre las sábanas con un queja suavecita, pero hasta ahí llega su esfuerzo. Le lleva otros cinco minutos podes sentarse en la cama y dejar escapar un bostezo largo y algo exagerado. Se frota la cara, intentando despabilarse, pero termina hundiendo el rostro entre las manos y roncando suavemente contra sus palmas. Cabecea despierto, sorprendido de haberse quedado dormido sentado, y vuelve a bostezar. Con una mueca, se destapa y se sienta al borde de la cama. Allí vuelve a dormirse otros segundos antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el baño.

Martín desprecia las mañanas.

 

\- 57 -

 

Desde que entró a la oficina, Manuel no ha dicho una palabra. Martín ha tenido la gracia de respetar su silencio (eso se dice él; en el fondo, sabe que si no dice nada es porque ni siquiera necesita regodearse de su victoria).

\- Mirálo como una formalidad, Manuel - comenta Martín ligerito, de buen humor - Los dos siempre supimos a quién pertenecían estas tierras en realidad.

Manuel no lo insulta como Martín bien sabe que quiere hacer, pero le dedica una mirada cargada de odio y veneno antes de dar media vuelta e irse con un portazo y sin una palabra.

\- Mandáles un saludo de mi parte a Miguel y a Julio cuando los veas - llama divertido, y no puede reprimir la sonrisa torcida que le cruza por la cara.

 

\- 58 -

 

\- ¿No sería increíble poder identificar a una persona identificando cierta parte del cuerpo? - piensa Martín en voz alta, ausente, mientras hurga en la biblioteca de Manuel.

\- ¿”Cierta parte del cuerpo”? - repite Manuel.

\- Si - Martín se encoge de hombros - No sé, por ejemplo, ¿los dígitos de los dedos? Hacés un registro, al que después puedas ir a comparar e identificar personas.

Manuel deja escapar un suspiro cansado, y baja el diario que se encuentra leyendo.

\- Déjate de tonterías, Martín.

 

\- 59 -

 

Martín no es supersticioso. No mucho. No del todo. Lo común. Solo un poco, por si acaso. Uno nunca sabe, y vaya a meterse en problemas por hacerse el listo. Pero en general, no es de los que creen en fantasmas y monstruos. Sólo cuando el momento lo requiere.

Cómo cuando anda por el campo a la noche, y de la nada ve tan solo a un par de metros una luz fantasmagórica brillando tenue bajo la luz de la luna.

Martín no es supersticioso ni cobarde. Pero tampoco es idiota, así que aunque está seguro que esa luz sobrenatural debe tener una explicación lógica, no va quedarse dando vueltas para averiguarlo.

 

\- 60 -

 

Han decidido hacer una pequeñas modificaciones. Sacar un verso aquí, otro allá.

Está bien, Martín supone. No le molesta demasiado; la esencia de la canción sigue siendo la misma. No ha perdido fuerza, solo agresividad. Así que si, Martín supone que está bien.

Mientras escucha la nueva versión resumida, Martín no puede evitar pensar en Antonio con algo de culpa y un deje de resentimiento.

 

\- 61 -

 

\- Te juro que vi algo - Martín frunce el ceño mientras estudia el lago con el ceño fruncido.

Manuel le revolea los ojos.

\- “Algo” - bufa mientras se dirige de vuelta al auto.

\- Si, algo - Martín repite algo molesto - Algo grande, y con un cuello a lo cisne. Como esos dinosaurios grandotes de cuello largo.

Manuel se ríe esta vez.

\- ¿Algo como el Monstruo del Lago Ness? - se burla.

\- ¡Enserio te lo digo, vi algo en el agua, Manuel!

 

\- 62 -

 

Martín cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.

\- Ya veo que...

\- ¡Debe hacer algo! - insiste Alfred con característico autoritarismo, y tiene un español tan pobre y un acento tan cerrado que Martín está tentando a pedirle que por favor se limite al inglés.

A Martín le rechinan los dientes. Él es un diplomático, se recuerda. No puede mandar a Estados Unidos al carajo sólo porque tiene ganas.

\- ¡No puede seguir ignorando esto! ¡Debes actuar! ¡Unirte a nosotros!

No importa cuán molesto y pesado este siendo, no puede mandar a Estados Unidos al carajo. No será producente, Martín, se dice a sí mismo. Sos un adulto.

\- Él ha hundido dos de tus naves, no puedes-

\- Es mi problema - zanja Martín, y si bien no insulta, su tono de voz enojado implica que faltas no le ganan - Yo decido como lo manejo. Así que si no tenés nada más para decirme, doy por terminada la conversación.

Alfred frunce el ceño, tomando ofensa en el mal trato, pero no replica; tiene suficiente de inglés adentro como para seguir. Se va, molesto, pero Martín sabe que volverá a insistir.

 

\- 63 -

 

Algo extraño se asienta en el pecho de Martín mientras observa a Sebastián festejar.

Si, ha perdido. Si, ha quedado a nada de ser campeón. El primer campeón. Martín puede sentir la frustración de haber estado tan cerca para irse con las manos vacías, pero también siente algo más. Se siente… completo. Extrañamente realizado. Feliz, casi.

Martín ha perdido, si. Pero este es el inicio de un amor de toda la vida.

 

\- 64 -

 

Martín observa lo que sucede sin poder hacer nada.

Ve como esta gente irrumpe en la casa de gobierno, como arrasan y queman casas, gente en la calles manifestándose, protestando, muriendo. Como su jefe se ve obligado a renunciar y es llevado detenido para que alguien más tome su lugar a la fuerza.

Es frustrante. Se siente como un animal enjaulado, incapaz, inútil. Martín observa todo como un espectador amordazado y maniatado.

Es la primera vez en su vida que vive un golpe de Estado, pero no será la última.

 

\- 65 -

 

Mientras su jefe habla para el público durante el acto inaugural, Martín no puede evitar mirar de reojo el monumento a sus espaldas. Austero, se alza en el corazón de Buenos Aires a casi 70 metros del suelo conmemora la fundación de la ciudad el día de su cuarto centenario.

Martín mira al frente, y finge prestar atención al discurso.

No puede creer que ya hayan sido cuatrocientos años.

 

\- 66 -

 

Martín es un tipo de extremos. En su vida, las cosas suelen ser blancos o negros. Llora o ríe. Ama u odia. No hay lugar para grises.

Martín es un estudio de extremos que no concibe intermedios.

 

\- 67 -

 

Caminar por cementerios siempre ha sido una experiencia peculiar para Martín.

Pasearse entre tumbas es como adentrarse dentro de una espesa neblina. Nada interrumpe el camino de Martín, pero siente como si algo casi tangible se estirara a intentar sujetarlo, una sensación casi tangible sobre su ropa y piel.

No hay fantasma que se le aparezcan, ni voces que le hablen de más allá, pero Martín tiene la sensación de que si se esfuerza lo suficiente, podría escuchar los muertos susurrando desde sus tumbas.

 

\- 68 -

 

Su Buenos Aires se ha vuelto una ciudad elegante y bonita. Es difícil no detenerse a admirarla, llena de edificios imponente y majestuosos. Hasta lo más pequeño se ha encargado que brille. Martín la alardea como la joya de su corona, la cara que quiere darle al mundo.

\- Una ciudad en verdad hermosa - admite Francis en una de sus visitas, honesto y encantado.

Martín se infla orgulloso como un padre el día de la boda de su hija.

 

\- 69 -

 

\- ¡Taxi!

Sebastián observa en silencio a Martín frenar un auto. No comenta nada cuando se suben al taxi, ni tampoco cuando Martín le pasa la dirección al chofer. Pasan un par de minutos, antes de que Sebastián abra la boca.

\- ¿No tenías auto vos?

Martín tarde un poco en responder.

\- Si.

Sebastián espera una explicación de para que el taxi entonces.

\- ¿Y?

Martín vuelve a tomarse su tiempo. Esta vez, un rubor le enciende el rostro.

\- Mi jefe me tiene prohibido manejar.

 

\- 70 -

 

Martín amanece sintiéndose fatal. Siente la garganta ronca y áspera, la nariz obstruida y goteando, los ojos hinchados y con picazón. Gime quejumbroso, y se hunde entre sus almohadas. Le lleva más de lo normal levantarse de la cama, y arrastrarse hasta el baño es un trayecto casi agónico.

Ve su reflejo en el espejo; pelo despeinado, ojeras, ojos irritados, nariz encendida. Un asco.

\- _Ugh_ \- es lo único elocuente que consigue decir a su reflejo.

Empezaron las alergias de cambio de temporada.

 

\- 71 -

 

Martín no puede evitar la sonrisa triunfante que le cruza el rostro cuando los dos bailarines comienzan a danzar en el salón y Tino deja escapar una exclamación sorprendida.

Martín siente como le sube el ego mientras su invitado finlandés sigue los movimientos de los bailarines con los ojos claros bien abiertos, mesmerizado por los pasos rápidos y entrelazados, por la audacia y elegancia de la pareja.

\- Es bonito, ¿no?

\- Me gusta - comenta Tino interesado - La música, me gusta. Y el baile también.

Martín sonríe complacido como si el halago hubiese sido dedicado a él.

 

\- 72 -

 

\- … Y así Anahí se salvó del fuego - narra Martín mientras juega con una flor roja en sus manos - La mañana siguiente, en su lugar encontraron un árbol hermoso de flores rojas.

Daniel, sentado a su lado bajo el árbol disfrutando de la sombra del árbol un día de calor, sonríe chiquito. Toma la flor de las manos de Martín, y con cuidado, se la enreda en el pelo rubio. Martín le sonríe perezoso, algo ridículo con la flor en la cabeza, y Daniel devuelve la mueca antes de recostarse contra el tronco del árbol con un suspiro.

\- Linda leyenda. Se me hace familiar - comenta Daniel con un amago de sonrisa, y Martín se ríe sinvergüenza a su lado.

 

\- 73 -

 

Martín y Sebastián son demasiado parecidos y demasiado diferentes en las partes equivocadas. No suelen discutir, su choque no va por ese lado. Sus enfados son algo más delicados y sutiles; verlos gritándose el uno al otro no es común, pero encontrarlos sentados uno al lado del otro, ceñudos y sin hablarse, es normal.

No es de sorprenderse que su juntada a compartir unos mates haya terminado con los dos irritados el uno con el otro.

Martín ceba el mate, y con silencioso desde, le pasa a Sebastián la calabaza con la bombilla hacia afuera. Sebastián revolea los ojos.

\- Sos infantil, eh…

 

\- 74 -

 

Esto es todo lo que Martín soñó. Todo lo que siempre supo que podría lograr, podría ser. Es lo que el destino siempre le aguardo. Su gente es feliz, las bóvedas del Banco Central están tan llenas que hasta se usan los pasillos como almacén, y todo parece marchar sobre ruedas. Martín es próspero, exitoso y ciego.

Ingenuo, cree que es lo que siempre fue destinado a ser.

 

\- 75 -

 

En un principio, Martín no lo cree y descarta como un rumor.

La guerra entre los Aliados y el Eje ha acabado. Quedó en el pasado. Es historia allá en la vieja Europa, a miles de kilómetros, atravesando el Atlántico. La guerra quedó atrás, y ya no hay porque preocuparse de ella, se repite Martín.

Martín se niega a creer que su gobierno esté ayudando esconder criminales de guerra en sus tierras.

 

\- 76 -

 

Martín guarda las manos en los bolsillos, y tiembla un poco. Hace frío, mucho frío, y aquí en la intemperie, el viento sopla bravo.  A su lado, Manuel enciende un cigarrillo y le da una pitada.

\- Conque el fin del mundo, eh - susurra mientras observa el infinito del océano helado - Tiene una cierta nostalgia…

Martín sonríe, y asiente. La tiene. Hay un no-sé-qué en encontrarse parado allí.

\- Va contigo - agrega Manuel.

Martín suelta una risita suave, pero no lo discute.

 

-77 -

 

Martín no es mucho de ir a galas o fiestas de sociedad. No tiene motivos realmente, más allá de que no acostumbra.

Pero su jefe insiste, y lo que el jefe pide, Martín tiene que hacer. Así es como termina empilchado en un esmoquin, bien peinado, acompañando al Presidente de la Nación Argentina y a la Primera Dama a una gala del Colón.

Martín no va prestando mucha atención a nada en especial, hasta que la Primera Dama lo toma del brazo. Martín baja la vista a sus brazos entrelazados, y puede sentir el rostro arder.

\- Veo que estás cosas no son lo tuyo - ella le cuchichea bajito, para que nadie más que Martín la escuche - Despreocupate, que lo convenzo para que la próxima no te obligue a venir.

Le dedica la sonrisa que una madre le dedicaría a un hijo antes de soltarlo y volver con su esposo. Martín puede sentir su rubor subirle hasta las orejas.

 

\- 78 -

 

Feliciano deja escapar una exclamación, y Martín no puede evitar dejar de pelar verdura y girarse hacia el italiano cocinando en su cocina.

\- Se quemó la _cotoletta_ \- se lamenta Feliciano con un puchero - A Lovino no le gustará.

Martín acerca a la preparación de Feliciano. Aprieta los labios.

\- Apenas - consuela Martín antes de volver a su lado de la cocina - Ponéle salsa de tomate, jamón, queso y orégano, y nadie lo nota.

Feliciano deja escapar un grito que hace que a Martín casi se le caiga un plato al piso. Cuando se voltea, una mano en el pecho del susto, se encuentra con que Feliciano lo observa boquiabierto como si Martín se tratase de un ángel que ha bajado del cielo.

 

\- 79 -

 

Sebastián y Daniel intercambian miradas. No están seguros de que decir sin sonar groseros, pero la verdad es que no hay mucho por decir, así que es Sebastián el que rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Por eso vinimos? - le pregunta a Martín, que parece muy conforme con el espectáculo.

\- Es... una piedra… - Daniel mira a Martín inseguro.

\- Una piedra con forma de zapato - corrige Martín orgulloso.

\- Una piedra - repite Sebastián, fastidiado.

\- Con forma de zapato - vuelve a agregar Martín - Re loco, ¿no? Cosa curiosa de la naturaleza.

Sebastián se da media vuelta y se va de vuelta al auto, y Daniel no puede evitar que se le escape una carcajada.

 

\- 80 -

 

Martín decide tomar esto como una muestra de su grandeza.

Es el primer campeonato mundial que se organiza, y es él quien se lleva la copa. No sólo eso. Es el primer campeonato mundial que se organiza, en su propia casa, y es él quien se lleva la copa. El primer campeonato organizado en Argentina y él se lleva la copa completamente invicto. Sin duda, un despliegue de su habilidad.

La cereza del postre, hace su victoria aún más dulce el haberle ganado a Alfred por la bonita cifra de 64 a 50.

 

\- 81 -

 

No hay palabra suficientemente fuerte que describa lo que acaba de ocurrir. Todo es confusión y miedo, dolor y desesperación. Plaza de Mayo parece un escenario de guerra, humo, fuego, llantos, sangre y muerte en el aire.

Es una muestra de salvajismo, de desmesurada crueldad y frialdad que hace que a Martín le rechinen los dientes y le ardan los ojos.

 

\- 82 -

 

Martín no tiene idea cual es la explicación detrás de esto. Debe haber una, supone. Siempre la hay. Causa y consecuencia, es lo lógico. Más tarde se preguntará por ahí de dónde carajo nació esta tradición y cual es su razón, pero de momento, se ríe medio borracho mientras en diferentes partes de la ciudad se queman muñecos gigantes para recibir el Año Nuevo.

 

\- 83 -

 

Es curiosa la historia, piensa Martín mientras observa la imponente construcción alzarse sobre la Plaza Almirante Brown.

Los hombres van y vienen, algunos inmortalizados en la historia, otros olvidados en el anonimato. Las ciudades crecen, y de la tierra se levantan hogares y edificios. Martín sabe de eso, es espectador del nacimiento y de la muerte de todo lo que le rodea.

Es una cosa curiosa e increíble como se encuentra parado frente un monumento majestuoso exactamente en el mismo sitio dónde unos años atrás se había parado con un régimen y una bandera que su gobierno ni siquiera había aprobado.

 

\- 84 -

 

Llega un punto en el que Martín ha ingerido tanta, tanta, pero tanta cerveza, que ya ni sabe dónde está parado ni de que se ríe. No importa demasiado realmente, no es el único así de bebido. De hecho, en este preciso momento, es difícil encontrar alguien sobrio entre tanto ebrio.

\- Buen _Oktoberfest_ \- asiente Ludwig con pesado acento alemán en su español. Arrastra las palabras un poco gracias al exceso de alcohol, pero aún así suena y se ve demasiado serio y solemne para un borracho.

\- _Danke, Deutschland_ \- responde Martín y levanta su copa en su honor, demasiado ebrio como para dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

 

\- 85 -

 

Hace quince minutos que Martín habla sin parar, y que Lovino y Antonio no dicen palabra.

Lovino escucha con el ceño fruncido y los labios levemente apretados - como siempre, la verdad -, pero Antonio no puede esconder la confusión en su rostro. Intenta seguir el paso del rápido discurso de Martín, pero la verdad e que lo tiene completamente perdido.

Disimulado se inclina un poco hacia Lovino.

\- ¿Está hablando en español o en italiano? - susurra, bajito y apenas moviendo los labios para que Martín (tan metido en su relato) no lo escuche.

Lovino se encoge de hombros, y sigue escuchando la cháchara interminable de Martín.

 

\- 86 -

 

Manuel le da una bocanada a su cigarrillo y se recuesta en la baranda del balcón. Deja que el humo tibio se asiente en sus pulmones por unos segundos, antes de exhalarlo por la nariz. Martín se le une, sacando un atado arrugado de cigarrillos para llevarse uno a la boac.

\- De la que te salvó el Santo Padre, Manuelito… - murmura Martín con un cigarrillo colgado de los labios.

Busca en sus bolsillo su encendedor, en vano. Manuel revolea los ojos. Le da una rápida pitada a su cigarrillo antes de dar media vuelta y acercarse a Martín. Saca su encendedor de su bolsillo, y lo lleva encendido al rostro de Martín, quien solo tiene que inclinarse un poco hacia adelante para ya tener algo que fumar.

\- No habrá quien te salve a ti si no cierras esa boca tuya, Martín - comenta Manuel.

 

\- 87 -

 

Martín observa la mujer que parece dormir dentro del cajón abierto, y algo se tensa en su corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo lejos? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdida? ¿Cuánto tiempo se profano su recuerdo y se convirtieron sus restos en un botín de guerra, manipulados de acá para allá como si fuesen una cosa nomás?

Martín tiene ganas de llorar, y tiene miles de razones para hacerlo. Debería alegrarle que todo ese circo haya acabado y ella por fin esté de vuelta, para bien o para mal. Pero Martín no se siente aliviado o tranquilo. Da un último vistazo a la cara familiar, tan pálida, tan calma, y se va.

Parece una broma de mal gusto, pero así es la historia.

 

\- 88 -

 

Estos últimos años Martín permanece las noches acostado en su cama mirando la pared. Ha renunciado a la idea de conciliar el sueño. Por más que lo intente, no puede, y de todas formas forzarse a dormir lo pone más ansioso que otra cosa.

Así que Martín permanece despierto, con los ojos bien abiertos, y los oídos agudos esperando escuchar algún ruido. Cualquier ruido. Algo. Lo que sea, no importa.

Es el silencio, siniestro y tenso, lo que no deja dormir a Martín.

 

\- 89 -

 

Martín toma su última valija, y la caja con libros que quedó en la entrada de la puerta, y le da una última mirada a su departamento. Es casi triste verlo así de vacío, sin mueble alguno o rastro de vida. Ha vivido los últimos diez años allí. No puede decir que extrañará al caniche de la vecina del 6A o el bebé chillón de los padres primerizos del 4C, pero no puede evitar suspirar con algo de nostalgia ante la triste imagen de lo que hace unas horas fue su hogar.

Diez años. Se ha quedado demasiado tiempo en un sólo lugar, y sin embargo, ¿qué son diez años para Martín?

El camión de la mudanza lo espera afuera, y toca la bocina impaciente. Martín se apresura a cerrar la puerta del departamento y bajar las escaleras.

Sonríe cuando reconoce a Norma, la viuda del 3B, esperándolo en la puerta del edificio con un recipiente tapado con un trapo.

\- No te ibas sin despedirme, vos - lo reta ella, apenas sería.

Martín le sonríe, y abraza a la señora regordeta con verdadero afecto. Ella le ha tomado mucho cariño en lo que han convivido como vecinos, y Martín mentiría si dijera que no va a extrañarla. Norma le besa la mejilla y trata de limpiar el rouge que le deja sin mucho éxito. A Martín no le importa, realmente.

\- Nos vemos, Norma - Martín le sonríe, y le da un apretoncito en el brazo.

\- Suerte, Martín.

Martín da media y se va para no volver a ver a Norma y a su departamento jamás.

 

\- 90 -

 

\- ¿Subiste de peso vos?

Martín se voltea ofendido en dirección a Sebastián. Su primo lo estudia sin disimulo alguno de pies a cabeza, y Martín puede sentir la indignación hinchado el pecho y encendiendo el rostro.

\- Me parece que necesitas más graduación en los lentes, Sebas - comenta nada amigable.

Sebastián no hace caso, y le estudia un poco más. Mira a Martín de reojo, y se encoge de hombros.

Martín le fulmina con la mirada, y luego no puede evitar hacer pucheros.

Eso explicaría porque no le entra su pantalón favorito…

 

\- 91 -

 

La gente celebra en las calles, cantando, bailando, blandiendo banderas celestes y blancas al cielo mientras suenan bombos y trompetas. Martín se une al festejo; bebe, canta, salta, ríe con su gente. Hace poco más de cuarenta años que le quedó este pendiente, y el sabor de la victoria es dulce. Tan dulce como hace tiempo no siente. Martín debería sentirse contento, en su alegría de papel hay rajadura que no puede ignorar. Es una grita que le hace que le cueste respirar, que hace que no sienta la cara mientras sonríe. Martín no está completo, se siente como una cáscara vacía.

No importa cuan fuerte suenen ni cuanto se una a los cantos, los gritos de alegría no pueden callar el silencio abrumador que retumbaba en los oídos de Martín. En una marea de gente chillando y riendo, Martín se echa a llorar borracho y solo.

 

\- 92 -

 

Martín y Sebastián se sostienen la mirada. Ninguno de los dos aparta los ojos del otro, reacios a ceder. Así permanece por unos segundos, hasta que Sebastián, con el brazo extendido en el aire cansado ya, deja la sal en la mesa.

Una sonrisa triunfal cruza el rostro de Martín, quien solo recién entonces toma la sal que hace casi diez minutos atrás le pidió a Sebastián que le pasara.

\- Y después decís que no sos supersticioso vos, vieja conventillera…

 

\- 93 -

 

En la cálida noche de la ciudad, Martín detiene el solitario taxi que anda por la desierta calle.

Sin darle mucha atención, le da una dirección, y se recuesta en el asiento. En silencioso, porque fue un día largo y está cansado, Martín observa los edificios que van dejando atrás por la ventana.

Es entonces que empieza a sentir frío, un frío punzante, siniestro, que no puede ser natural. Martín levanta la vista hacia el taxista y abre la boca para hablar, y palidece mudo.

Las manos del hombre, de piel de color ceniza y huesudas, no son las de un vivo.

\- A-Acá me bajo, gracias - pide Martín, y cuando el taxista detiene el auto sin decir una palabra o voltearse siquiera, Martín se baja.

No se atreve a mirar atrás mientras se aleja cuan apresurado las tambaleantes piernas le permiten.

 

\- 94 -

 

Martín entra a las caballerías de la exposición con paso triunfal. Inspira hondo, bien hondo, y llena los pulmones de aire. Deja escapar un suspiro triunfal y una sonrisa le cruza la cara de oreja a oreja.

Este es un placer que, viviendo en la ciudad, no puede darse seguro.

\- Que olor a bosta - comenta satisfecho.

 

\- 95 -

 

Martín tiene una pequeña mala costumbre. Es casi inofensiva, en realidad. Es una de las más inofensivas entre todos sus vicios, realmente, pero es un hábito contraproducente al fin.

Martín suele vivir en departamentos pequeños; no necesita mucho espacio, y apenas pasa tiempo en la casa, así que no le molesta. La renta es más barata, los impuestos son más baratos, los servicios son más baratos. Vice solo, así que no necesita mucho espacio.

Excepto por las decenas de libros que se apilan en cada superficie disponible.

Es una manía. Martín no puede evitar meterse en esas librería que rebosan de libros usados que tanto abundan en Buenos Aires, y no puede evitar comprarse aunque sea dos libros cada vez que entra a una librería.

Martín tiene una mala costumbre, que se traduce en libros de todos los tamaños dispersados por todo su pequeño y apretujado departamento.

 

\- 96 -

 

\- ¿Sabías que el Río de la Plata y Avenida de Julio son el río y la avenida más anchas del mundo?

\- ¿Si? - pregunta Sebastián distraídamente, sin realmente prestarle atención a Martín.

\- Si, como mi-

Sebastián no fue lo suficientemente rápido para verla venir, pero si para detenerla.

\- No - interrumpe, y Martín sonríe como un niño pillado haciendo una travesura.

 

\- 97 -

 

Martín lo viene ignorando. No con facilidad, vale agregar.

Martín viene ignorando a Alfred, si, pero hay una cosa que no puede dejarle pasar.

\- Martín - dice entre dientes.

Alfred para de hablar y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Su cara de idiota a Martín se le hace aún más insoportable.

\- _What?_

Martín cierra los ojos e inspira por la nariz. Deja salir el aire en un suspiro y mira a Alfred con impaciencia.

\- Martín - repite, haciendo especial énfasis en el acento – Es Martín. No ‘Martin’. Martín.

Alfred sonríe.

\- _Yeah, that's what I said!_ \- dice - _Martin._

\- Mar- _tín._

\- No te molestes – suspira Itzel, y coloca una mano en su hombro .

 

\- 98 -

 

Martín se acerca al pequeño santuario repleto de paños rojos. Mira la estatuilla del hombre vestido de rojo y celeste, las estampitas con su imagen pegadas a su alrededor. A sus pies, hay todo tipo de ofrendas; flores, velas, rosarios y hasta una botella de vino.

Con cuidado y en silencio, Martín deja un atado de cigarrillos, cierra los ojos, y hace su pedido.

 

\- 99 -

 

Miguel se va a la cocina, y deja a Martín y a Julio solo en el sillón de su casa mientras busca algo para beber. Julio aprieta los labios, fastidiado por la sola existencia de Martín.

\- Flaco escoba.

\- Enano feo.

Algunas cosas no cambian.

 

\- 100 -

 

Sebastián mira alrededor con los ojos y la boca abierta.

\- Martín… - finalmente encuentra su voz - No voy a ordenarte el departamento.

Martín se encoge de hombros.

\- No te lo pedí - responde con desinterés.

Sebastián frunce el ceño, y Martín lo ignora mientras cambia de canal buscando algún programa de chimentos.

\- Hablo enserio - Sebastián se sienta en el sillón cauteloso - No voy a caer en tu jueguito manipulador. Tu casa, tu mugre, tu problema.

Martín se lleva una mano al pecho, y mira herido a su primo.

\- Me ofendés, Sebastián - dice suavecito.

Sebastián lo fulmina con la mirada, pero no contesta. Decide dejar una película vieja, y se quedan callados. Lleva nomás diez minutos que Sebastián se levante del sillón siseando una puteada y se dirige a la cocina arremangarse la camisa.

\- ¡Te quiero, Sebas! - lo llama Martín desde el sillón con una carcajada.

\- Andáte a la puta que te parió, Martín - responde Sebastián mientras abre el agua de la cocina y se pone a lavar los platos sucios.

 

\- 101 -

 

Los fines de semana, Martín visitar las canchas de fútbol que se alquilan por hora en la ciudad. No tiene ningún plan, excepto el de pasearse en ropa deportiva y con un bolso con muda de ropa al hombro mientras observa a la gente jugar. Generalmente, le lleva unos diez minutos de pasearse solitario entre las canchas, observando la gente pasarse la pelota, hasta que alguien se le acerca y lo invita a unirse.

\- ¿Estás sólo? ¿Tenés equipo? - le pregunta un tipo de treinta años como mucho - Nos falta uno para ser 7 y 7, ¿te sumas?

Y Martín acepta.

Es algo que necesita, cada tanto. Soltar adrenalina. Divertirse. Ser uno más. Es muy fácil relajarse y reír cuando de repente Martín no es otra cosa que un extraño al que invitaron a unirse a un partido. Es una oportunidad para dispersarse un poco qué Martín disfruta al máximo.

\- Sos bueno, pendejo, eh - le dice Diego gratamente sorprendido, el capitán de su equipo, cuando termina el partido y están todos despidiéndose, sudados y cansados.

Martín se encoge de hombros y sonríe, no del todo humilde. Diego termina pasándole su número de teléfono para que puedan arreglar para un próximo partido.

\- Que no se corte, Tincho - le despide Diego.

Martín sonríe, y se lamenta que el de Diego sea otra invitación de tantas que deba ignorar.

 

\- 102 -

 

Es en ese preciso momento en el que Daniel decide que no se pierde nada siendo un territorio mediterráneo.

Estar flotando en un barquito en medio de la nada, a kilómetros de la costa más cercana y con kilómetros de agua profundo y solo Dios sabe que más debajo le dan una nueva perspectiva a todo este asunto del mar.

Es algo que le está poniendo los pelos de punta y que hace que cuestione si esto fue una buena idea.

Se asoma un poco del barco, desconfiado, y se desliza en su asiento un poco más cerquita Martín.

\- ¡Mira! - exclama Martín, que tiene la imprudencia de pararse y sacudir el bote - ¡Allá!

Daniel, aferrado a su asiento, mira hacia donde Martín señala. No ve nada más que agua meciéndose lenta y rítmica.

Y entonces, una ballena rompe superficie y saca medio cuerpo fuera del agua en un salto impresionante. Martín ríe y la aplaude, y Daniel parpadea con los ojos bien abierto llenos de sorpresa. El animal desaparece entre las olas, y vuelve a asomar a respirar a unos escasos metros suyo. Se posiciona al lado del bote, nadando lento y curioso a su par.

\- Hola, preciosa - Martín la saluda con cariño, y la arrulla con voz dulce y suave.

Daniel no puede despegar los ojos de la criatura. Nunca ha visto un animal tan grande en su vida.

 

\- 103 -

 

Tiene la ventana abierta de par en par, con la pequeña esperanza de que alguna brisa fresca nocturna entre y ventile el departamento. Martín, derretido en su sillón con un ventilador de piso chiquito pero fiel a un metro de distancia, mira la televisión con pereza.  El calor del verano es pesado, húmedo, casi tangible en al aire.

Van quince minutos del partido, cuando de repente la pantalla se vuelve negra y la luz del departamento se va. Su ventiladorcito se apaga de forma casi triste.

Martín suelta un bufido frustrado. Se hunde, vencido, y gruñe bajo.

\- Cortes de luz y la puta que los parió... - farfulla.

 

\- 104 -

 

Martín salta del sillón y grita el gol como si con se ganara la copa del mundial. Grita, se ríe, y grita un poco más.

\- Oye, - Pedro, aún sentado en su lado del sillón, frunce el ceño - Fue mano.

\- Fue gol - zanja Martín con una sonrisa mientras vuelve a tomar asiento con una sonrisa que no le entra en la cara.

Está dejando a Arthur fuera de la copa - y lo está disfrutando más de lo que es considerado sano -, Martín no está dispuesto a escuchar reclamos.

 

\- 105 -

 

\- ¿Te estás dejando la barba?

Martín mira a Miguel extrañado.

\- ¿No?

Miguel le frunce el ceño, y mira el vello que le cubre la mitad de la cara de Martín, una sombra castaña con algún que otro destello dorado.

\- Me quede dormido y no tuve tiempo de afeitarme esta mañana nomás - Martín se encoge de hombros y se pasa la mano ausente por el rostros.

Miguel parpadea.

\- ¿Eso te salió en una sola noche?

Martín no está seguro de por qué de repente se siente algo ofendido.

 

\- 106 -

 

Antonio y Martín hacen una apuesta. Es chiquita, y no hay dinero de por medio. Es más bien una apuesta del estilo “A-que-puedo/A-que-no”. Martín dice que puede, Antonio dice que va a morir en el intento. Y así, la apuesta corre.

Martín le dedica una sonrisa a Antonio y le guiña un ojo, y se pone en acción. Antonio, por su parte, observa de una distancia segura.

Fresco y sin preocupación, Martín se dirige hacia Lovino y lo saluda animado. Y ahí va. Martín estira los brazos y rodea a Lovino en un abrazo estrecho en el que Martín (uno centímetros más alto) inclina la cabeza y la apoya en el hombro de Lovino. Antonio pardea con anticipación. Hasta el momento, Lovino no estalló como Antonio supuso que haría, pero Martín aún no ha ganado la apuesta. Expresamente había dicho que para que Martín gane-y ahí está, Martín gana la apuesta. Lovino levanta una mano y le da unas palmadas gentiles en la espalda a Martín.

Martín se separa de Lovino y con disimuló, vuelvo a guiñarle el ojo a Antonio. Entonces, Martín que no es otra cosa que un presumido, empuja su suerte y se inclina para plantar en la mejilla de Lovino un beso casto y delicado. Y Lovino - el temperamental y explosivo Lovino - no hace más que palmearle la mejilla y fruncirle el ceño impaciente mientras. Nada más que eso.

Antonio pone las manos en las caderas y niega para sí con una sonrisa.

\- Increíble... - murmura y se echa a reír.

 

\- 107 -

 

No es algo que tenga demasiada oportunidad de hacer.

De hecho, ha tenido que aprovechar un fin de semana largo e irse de la capital para poder disfrutar uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida que tiene que agradecerle a Antonio de introducir en su vida. Martín vive una vida ajetreada, la ciudad apenas le da tiempo para respirar.

Pero en este momento no está en Buenos Aires, así que Martín puede tirarse en una hamaca paraguaya y dormirse una bien necesitada y merecida siesta.

Pequeños placeres que la vida en ciudad te quita.

 

\- 108 -

 

\- Martín… - Daniel suspira como si estuviese regañando a un niño, y la verdad que eso siente que está haciendo.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Martín desde el sillón con la boca llena - ¿No querían que comiera más fruta?

\- Si... - concede Daniel con una mueca, paciente como sólo él puede con Martín – Pero no así…

Martín se encoge de hombros cons desinterés. Vuelve a hundir la banana en el pote de dulce de leche que descansa en su barriga, y muerde la punta embarrada de dulce.

 

\- 109 -

 

Si le preguntasen a Martín, diría que no es de caer en rutinas.

Planear por adelantado y pegarse a un plan no es (histórica y tristemente) su estilo. Él es más de los que hace lo que pinta el momento, que improvisa. Es más, de preguntarle, Martín diría que no le gustan las rutinas. Que monótonas. De gente aburrida sin imaginación.

Y es que acariciar al perro de la casa contigua a su departamento todas las mañanas, dejarle algo calentito de la misma panadería al mismo mendigo ciego, sintonizar la misma radio todas las mañanas, encender la televisión ni bien llega a su casa y dejarla hasta que se va a dormir sin duda no cuentan como rutinas.

Martín no tiene pequeñas rutinas escondidas, claro que no.

 

\- 110 -

 

Martín frunce el ceño y se voltea. Mira alrededor, escaneando la galería del museo, hasta que se topa con la razón de esa sensación molesta en la base de la nuca. Una niña, de unos diez años tal vez, lo mira fijo aferrada a la mano de su madre. Martín dedicó una sonrisa, y la saluda con la mano, pero la niña no responde. Lo sigue mirando fijo, seria, y Martín comienza a sentirse algo intranquilo.

Los ojos de la niña se separan de él solo para volverse hacia un cuadro viejo de una escena histórica patriótica en la pared de la exhibición. Martín sigue su mirada, y el aire se le atora en los pulmones cuando en la pintura, algo escondido en un costado de la composición, reconoce un muchachito joven rubio de ojos verdes.

Martín palidece de sorpresa y la niña comienza a tironearle la falda a su madre sin despegar sus ojos de Martín.

 

\- 111 -

 

Martín sale del aeropuerto cansado, arrastrando su valija con pesadez. Está exhausto, solo quiere llegar a su casa a bañarse y dormir. Su estómago gruñe, recordándole que también tiene otras necesidades. Martín suspira, vencido.

Es un martes tarde por la noche, no hay almas en la calle, y antes de irse a su casa a descansar, Martín se sienta de traje y corbata en la barra de un puesto de choripan y se pide algo para comer.

 

\- 112 -

 

Martín se encoge en su silla. Ya no es un niño, pero no puede evitar sentirse así bajo la anciana y sabia mirada de Keraná.

Martín incómodo. Daniel aprovecha el peculiar humor sumiso de Martín, y se regodea burlón. Martín se ruboriza y se contenta con apretar los labios; si no manda a Daniel a dónde se merece, es por la presencia de Keraná. Pero Keraná sonríe y se une a las risas de su hijo. Le dedica a Martín una sonrisa amable, y le mira con ojos sabios y cariñosos, con la familiaridad como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Y Martín no puede evitar pensar que debe ser así; él, el hijo de Don Antonio, el huérfano que excavó y arrancó sus raíces con tanta saña que volvió su piel blanca y su pelo rubio.

Keraná le sonríe con calidez, y Martín se encoge en su silla con culpa y vergüenza.

Cuando se despiden, Keraná besa su mejilla y toma sus manos entre las suyas, dos pares de palmas duras y callosas por el trabajo de campo. Les da un apretoncito, y vuelve a sonreírle con pena y cariño.

Lo mira como si fuese un niño solo y perdido y no el monstruo que es. Y Martín, la orgullosa República Argentina, no puede evitar sentirse enfermo.

 

\- 113 -

 

Apenas pone pie en tierra firme, Martín no puede evitar acuclillarse y sentir el polvo entre sus dedos.

Martín no siente nada. Es tierra que se siente ajena, lejana, indiferente, como una amante que ha sido descuidada y se niega a hablar. La tierra se siente fría bajo su mano.

Martín no es bienvenido allí.

Vuelve a incorporarse, y cuando levanta la vista, ve a Victoria marchando directo hacia él, su melena rojiza ondeando salvaje al viento, los ojos grises encendidos furiosos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste, Martín? - exige brusca.

A Martín se le escapa una sonrisa que no puede contener y que sin embargo siente forzada.

 

\- 114 -

 

Martín deja escapar un susurro alcohólico, y descansa el cuerpo contra Miguel. Sentados ebrios en el cordón de la calle, deben ser una visión algo patética.

\- Vos, - dice, arrastrando las palabras - Vos sos mi único amigo, Migue.

Miguel niega suave, e intenta ayudar a Martín a incorporarse.

\- Eso no es cierto, Martín - responde.

\- Es verdad - Martín insiste, borracho y ofendido ahora - Vos terminaste siendo el único que se quedó conmigo incondicional.

Miguel vuelve a negar y a susurrar consuelos mientras ayuda a Martín a pararse.

\- Vamos - insiste Miguel - Suficiente por hoy. Vamos a casa.

\- Vos terminaste siendo mi único amigo...

 

\- 115 -

 

La habitación está en silencio. En una esquina, Martín. en la otra, Manuel. Manuel suspiró.

Es Martín el que rompe el silencio con voz ronca, apagada.

\- Yo me hubiese aliado a vos.

Manuel le dedica una mirada severa. Está cansado, muy cansado. Y por las grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos verdes de Martín, sabe que él también lo está.

\- Pues esas no son decisiones nuestras para tomar - responde.

 

\- 116 -

 

Martín ha tenido unos años fatídicos. Está cansado, golpeado, adolorido. Mental y físicamente, ni el cuerpo ni la cabeza le dan para más. Pero puede respirar. Al fin, mientras un nuevo presidente electo da un discurso dándole la bienvenida de vuelta a la democracia, Martín puede volver a respirar.

No parece mucho, pero es todo lo que necesitaba para encontrar fuerzas para volver a seguir adelante.

 

\- 117 -

 

Manuel está impresionado. Pero no es un “buen impresionado”. Es un “mal impresionado”. Es un “no puedo creer que accedí a subirme a un auto contigo” impresionado.

\- Martín - lo llama cuando se detienen en el semáforo - ¿Tienes idea de cuantas reglas de conducir rompiesta en menos de quince minutos?

Martín tamborilea el ritmo de la canción que suena en la radio sobre el volante, y le dedica a Manuel una mirada confundida.

\- ¿”Reglas de conducir”? - repite.

Manuel deja escapar un suspiro y presiona el punte de su nariz.

\- No sé ni para qué trato… - susurra, y Martín se echa a reír de buen humor antes de volver a arrancar apenas la luz amarilla se enciende.

 

\- 118 -

 

Martín no confía en Luciano, y Luciano no confía en Martín.

Nunca lo han hecho, y no están del todo seguro si en algún momento podrán hacerlo. Pero están desesperados, y a estas alturas una jugada así de riesgosa es una necesidad.

Martín no confía en Luciano, y Luciano no confía en Martín. Pero Argentina necesita de Brasil, y Brasil necesita de Argentina, así que aunque sea por el bien de su gente, intentan trabajar juntos.

 

\- 119 -

 

\- Así que este es el famoso cerro...

Sebastián no suena muy impresionado. Honestamente, Martín no está sorprendido

\- ¿Decís que vemos algo? - pregunta escéptico y estudia el cielo que de a poquito va oscureciendose.

Martín suspira y niega decepcionado.

\- Que poco abierta tenés la cabeza, Sebastián - dice.

Sebastián le arquea una ceja, pidiendo mudo que se explique.

\- Lo que pasa arriba del cerro es tan interesante como lo que pasa por debajo - dice Martín y los ojos le brillan con malicia.

 

\- 120 -

 

Martín no suele visitar otros países a forma de turista. No es porque no quiera, es más por una cuestión de tiempo. Su trabajo es demandante que no da respiro, y si bien ha estado en muchas partes del mundo, normalmente es en calidad de viaje de trabajo, no de placer.

Así que Martín se pasea por una plaza de la vieja Europa, rodeado de gente tan diferente a la que acostumbra, idiomas, vestimenta y costumbres distintas a la de su hogar.

Disfruta del paisaje de la ciudad, y después de caminar un buen rato, se sienta en un cafecito y pide algo para tomar. Suspira satisfecha, algo despatarrado en su asiento, y mira por el ventanal junto al que se ha ubicado

\- Se parece a Buenos Aires - comenta ligerito y de buen humor.

 

\- 121 -

 

\- ¿Sabías que el Aconcagua es el pico más alto de Sudamérica? - suelta Martín de la nada.

Sebastián mira a Manuel en busca de una fuente confiable, que asiente.

\- Si, es verdad - confirma Manuel - Es el pico más alto de América de hecho.

Sebastián abre los ojos de par en par y se voltea para taparle la boca a Martín justo a tiempo.

\- Si, como mi-

Martín se sonríe trás la palma que le impide hablar, y Sebastián lo mira severo, una advertencia muda en sus ojos. Manuel, por su lado, revolea los ojos con un suspiro.

 

\- 122 -

 

Martín duda.

Escucha a Alfred, escucha su consejo, pero duda. No está haciendo algo que le guste, o de lo que confíe. Pero son apenas diez fórmulas, y a él parecieron funcionarle. Tal vez es hora que Martín se trague el orgullo; en el fondo, sabe que si reciente el consejo es porque viene de Alfred, alguien a quien no quiere y en quien no confía. Está en un mal momento, podría usar algo de ayuda. Por él. Por su gente.

Martín suspira y asiente, dispuesto a seguir las normas de Alfred para salir de la crisis.

Debió haber seguido su instinto.

 

\- 123 -

 

\- ¡Propongo un brindis!

Martín se pone de pie, y levanta su vaso con cerveza sobre su cabeza. Daniel, Luciano y Sebastián no pueden evitar sonreír un poco, atentos.

\- Por Argentina, Brasil, Paraguay y Uruguay - continua Martín, solemne - Para que esta unión sea próspera, y haga que nos vaya un poco menos para la mierda. ¡Salud!

\- ¡Salud! - responden al unísono, y se llevan los vasos a los labios.

 

\- 124 -

 

Julio salta y grita, ríe y se burla, todo a la vez. Está que no cabe de sí en gozo, tirando una fiesta en el sillón de Daniel.

\- ¡6-1! - grita Julio triunfante - ¡6-1!

Daniel lo ignora. No porque no se alegre por él, sino porque el estado de Martín después del partido le preocupa.

Martín está pálido, y lleva mudo más tiempo del que Daniel jamás le vió.

\- ¿... Martín?

Martín niega un poco la cabeza, única señal de vida que da.

\- Creo que me falta el aire.

 

\- 125 -

 

Martín se cruza de brazos, y como si fuese su reflejo, Luciano hace lo mismo. Entrecierran los ojos, y se mantienen la mirada en un reto silencioso.

\- Maradona.

- _Pelé._

 

\- 126 -

 

\- Fueron los duendes.

Sebastián bufa, y revolea los ojos.

\- Hablo enserio, Martín.

\- ¡Yo también! - se queja Martín, ofendido.

Sebastián niega. Entra a la cocina, que los recibió de su ida al supermercado hecha un desastre. No estaba así cuando se fueron y comienza a levantar el desastre que se encontraron en la cocina de la casa que alquilan en el campo. Ollas tiradas, platos y vasos rotos, el diario hecho pedazos y desparramado por todos lados.

Daniel viene atrás con más bolsas, y deja escapar una exclamación cuando ve la situación de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Duendes - responde Martín.

Daniel mira la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

\- _Che Dió_...

\- Debe haberse metido algún animal - zanja Sebastián algo molesto.

Martín suspiro, rendido, y comienza a ayudar a Sebastián a ordenar.

\- Con esa actitud, los vas a hacer volver.

 

\- 127 -

 

Cada tanto, uno tiene que mimarse. Eso piensa Martín, especialmente cuando la está pasando mal.

Así que siguiendo un antojo, Martín se compra un vino caro. Un vino argentino.

Puede ser que sea un poco triste, un poco de vieja solterona, un poco de alcohólico deprimido, pero Martín termina bebiéndose una botella de vino solo en la triste soledad de su casa.

 

\- 128 -

 

\- Impresionante, ¿no?

Manuel asiente distraído mientras estudia el montón de huesos ensamblados en el museo. A su lado, Martín se hincha de orgullo, como lo ha visto hacer millones de veces hasta por las cosas más estúpidas.

\- Es el carnívoro más grande que se ha encontrado hasta la fecha - comenta Martín con característica soberbia.

\- ¿El carnívoro más grande dices? - repite Manuel - No me sorprende viniendo de ti, Martín.

Martín ríe estruendoso (como siempre), y a Manuel se le escapa una sonrisita.

 

\- 129 -

 

La imagen de la ciudad devastada es, si bien atrapante, triste.

Luego de años, el agua del lago ha recedido ya, dejando atrás poco más que escombro. Las ruinas, desiertas y silenciosas, son un monumento a lo que una vez el pueblo fue y de lo que la naturaleza es capaz a la vez.

En una manera, a Martín le deja que pensar que la inundación haya dejado atrás lo que parece la zona cero de una guerra.

 

\- 130 -

 

Martín deja escapar una puteada bajita y hunde la cara entre las manos cuando el árbitro toca el silbato y le da la victoria a Brasil. Bufa, y se hunde en su sillón, maldiciendo a su mala suerte.

Es un partido amistoso, lo cual lo volvería una derrota menor de no ser porque es fútbol, porque para Martín no existe tal cosa como “partido amistoso” o “derrota menor”, porque perdió contra Brasil, y porque tenía una apuesta con Luciano.

Su celular suena; uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco mensajes seguidos. Martín no necesita encender la pantalla para saber qué es Luciano regodeándose en su victoria.

 

\- 131 -

 

No es la primera vez que sucede algo así, y sin embargo, Martín no puede evitar pensar que parece diferente. La bomba que estalla y mata 85 personas hace un pequeño quiebre dentro de Martín. Algo cambia. Algo rota. Es de esas cosas que dejan marca, que no se olvidan.

Lo único que consuela a Martín es ver a su gente unirse y solidarizarse en momentos de dificultad.

 

\- 132 -

 

La lluvia cae, el río sube, la tierra se esconde.

Una demostración en la que la naturaleza se pavonea, cruel y furiosa. La lluvia no cesa, el agua engulle la tierra, se lleva puentes, arruina cosechas, ahoga animales, se cuela en residencias y empuja a la gente tierra arriba. Y mientras la lluvia no da tregua, nadie puede hacer nada.

Mientras el agua se lleva la vida y trabajo de su gente, Martín no puede hacer nada.

 

\- 133 -

 

Si tiene que ser sincero, Martín le tomó cariño a la gata.

Nadie sabe bien de dónde llegó, y nadie sabe bien tampoco a dónde se va cuando desaparece. Negra como la noche, de mirada fija y dura, hay algo raro que envuelve a la gata. No es un animal normal.

Su presencia infle miedo y respeto por igual, y Martín, por su lado, no puede evitar sentirse un poco acompañado ahora que no es el único bicho raro de la Casa Rosada.

 

\- 134 -

 

Martín le pide un segundo al chico que reparte estampitas en el subte mientras busca su billetera en el bolsillo posterior de su pantalón. Le paga, y el muchachito le agradece y se va dejándole el papel con la imagen de una mujer con una corona de flores y el cabello oscuro al viento.

Martín mira el reverso, y lee la oración. Da vuelta la estampita, y sonríe chiquito a la imagen. Le da un beso a la impresión de Gilda, y la guarda en la billetera para que lo acompañe.

 

\- 135 -

 

Son las dos de la mañana, y Martín le está pagando al taxista el viaje del aeropuerto hasta su edificio. Martín está cansado, y tiene hambre. Más cansado que hambriento.

Afortunadamente, junto al edificio hay un kiosko.

Como un buen adulto responsable, Martín se compra una gaseosa y un paquete de papas fritas, la cena de la noche.

Mientras abre la puerta del edificio cargando su compra, da gracias a Dios y a todos los santos por los kioscos 24 horas.

 

\- 136 -

 

Martín se ríe, bajito, irónico.

\- "Paren el mundo que me quiero bajar" - lee para si, y una sonrisa sarcástica le cruza la cara - Yo también, nena. Yo también.

 

\- 137 -

 

\- ¿Sabías que el pato zambullidor argentino tiene un pene con forma de sacacorchos?

Sebastián levanta la vista de su celular, y mira a Martín nada impresionado. Realmente, ya no sabe para qué visita a Martín.

\- Tiene el pene más largo en proporción a su cuerpo de todos los vertebrados - continua Martín, como si el silencio de Sebastián fuese una invitación a seguir - Mide aproximadamente unos 40 centimentimentros, como mi-

\- ¿Todo tiene que ser siempre tan fálico con vos, Martín?

 

-138 -

 

Es una noche de calor sofocante, pesado y húmedo. Pero se está bien.

Rodeado de personas, con música a todo volumen, y baile, Martín ríe como el ebrio que es y se une a la alegría de su gente. Las batucadas desfilan por el Corsódromo, haciendo gala de brillantes y complejos vestuarios reveladores e imponentes carrozas.

\- No está mal, _Martinho_ \- admite Luciano, medio borracho, y en venganza Martín le vacía una lata de espuma en aerosol encima.

 

\- 139 -

 

Todo se fue al carajo, y Martín podría jurar que nunca ha estado peor.

En la calle, la gente protesta, furiosa, alza la voz. Hay humo y fuego, vuelan piedras y las bombas de gas, suenan disparos y sirenas. La gente se manifiesta, y la policía intenta reprimir.

Martín lo observa todo desde el techo de la Casa Rosada; allí arriba, es el espectador con mejor asiento. El ruido de la protesta se ve ahogado por las hélices del helicóptero que deja a la casa de gobierno sin su presidente.

Martín despega los ojos de su gente sólo para observar el helicóptero alejarse en el cielo.

Queda sólo, parado en el techo de la casa de gobierno con una enardecida muchedumbre a sus pies.

 

\- 140 -

 

Martín presencia toda la ceremonia con una sonrisa enorme. No puede evitarlo, realmente, y está seguro que si lo intenta, estallará. De todas formas, no hay quien lo note o lo rete, escondido entre las filas de gente sentado que presencia la boda. Se muerde el labio y se tiene que aguantar las ganas de echarse a reír mientras observa a los esposos ponerse los anillos y sellar la unión. Demasiado contento como para seguir callado, Martín se inclina ligeramente hacia Holanda, que se sienta a su izquierda.

\- ¿Consuegros? - ofrece en un susurro.

 

\- 141 -

 

Martín vuelve a la reunión con un café en mano. Se sienta en su silla de nuevo, silencioso, sin pretender interrumpir lo que se está exponiendo al frente. Distraídamente, intentando volver a incorporarse a lo que se perdió al ir por su café, abre los sobrecitos de azúcar que trajo consigo. Tan concentrado está intentando seguir lo que se explica en el proyector, que no nota las dos pares de ojos que lo observan escandalizados.

Con el cuarto sobrecito que abre y tira en su café, Luciano palidece y Catalina niega suavemente horrorizada.

 

\- 142 -

 

Penales.

Martín suspira resignado, y se frota la cara mientras Argentina y Holanda se reúnen en la cancha, preparándose para el último tramo que falta para definir quién se lleva la copa a casa.

Martín permanece mudo e inmóvil al borde de su sillón. La cosa es reñida, pronto todo se resume a este último tiro. Si Holanda anota, la cosa se prolonga. Pero si Argentina ataja…

\- ¡Grande, Mariela! - a Martín se le escapa el grito combativo mientras se pone de pie de un salto.

Ya les tocaba a las chicas ser Campeonas del Mundo.

 

\- 143 -

 

Luciano, como suele ocurrir, llega tarde.

Martín y Sebastián tienen sus equipos casi definidos; solo quedan Julio y Miguel para elegir, y cuando Sebastián llama al menor de los hermanos y Miguel parece que se irá para el equipo de Martín, llega Luciano con buen humor y sin excusa para su retraso. Es el turno de Martín de elegir jugador, y tiene entre Miguel y Luciano.

Martín está entre la espada y la pared. Puede renunciar a su dignidad y llamar al odioso de Luciano y con su ayuda asegurarse el partido (¿Martín y Luciano jugando juntos, en un mismo equipo? No hay chances que Sebastián gane), o puede serle fiel a Miguel que lo que no puede ofrecer en el partido lo compensa fuera de la cancha como su amigo. Martín está entre las ganas de ganar y la rivalidad. Entre la amistad y el orgullo. Entre Miguel y Luciano.

Maldito sea Luciano por no llegar a la hora que corresponde.

\- Migue - llama Martín finalmente con un gesto de la mano, vencido.

Miguel le dedica una sonrisa enorme y se apura a unirse a su equipo mientras Luciano trota al de Sebastián riéndose de Martín en silencio.

 

\- 144 -

 

Martín y María salen de la reunión juntos. Están cansados, cabizbajos y algo callados. No es normal en ellos, pero la realidad es que últimamente las cosas no han estado fácil para ninguno, y no tienen ni ánimos de fingir esta de humor.

\- ¿Querés salir a tomar unos tragos? - ofrece Martín, porque la verdad que no le vendría mal.

María deja escapar un gruñido aliviado.

\- Si, por favor.

 

\- 145 -

 

Martín sabe cuando lo ve, que el chico es especial.

No lleva mucho darse cuenta, realmente, solo es cuestión de ver cómo maneja la pelota para saber que tiene algo descomunal. Martín lo observa jugar en Europa, y no puede esperar a verlo jugar para Argentina, y ahí está, el día de su debut.

Hace tiempo que no tiene un jugador así de habilidoso. Así que Martín sonríe ansioso cuando lo ve entrar a la cancha. Es un partido amistoso sin grandes repercusiones, pero la magia que hace este chico allá en lo de Antonio la quiere ver pintada de celeste y blanco. La sonrisa se le ensancha cuando por fin toca la pelota, pero se desvanece tan rápido como llegó cuando a segundos de haber entrado, lo expulsan.

 

\- 146 -

 

De los dos, es Arthur el que está haciendo un mejor trabajo al esconder su disgusto. Martín lo encuentra porque sabe dónde buscar; en la tensión en su cuello, la forma en la que palmita una vena en su cien cada tanto. Arthur es bueno, Martín lo reconoce, pero es de carne y hueso.

Alfred, por otro lado, es otra historia. Es un libro abierto, transparente. Mira a Martín con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas alzadas en un mueca de dolor, y le temblequea la sonrisa en los labio. Está casi pálido de horror.

\- _Arr shu okey, Alfrred?_ \- pregunta Martín, pronunciando cada palabra en inglés tan delibera y exageradamente mal cómo su acento hispano le permite.

Alfred asiente e intenta sonreír. Martín devuelve la sonrisa, encantador, y continúa asesinando sin piedad cada palabra anglosajona que sale de su boca.

 

\- 147 -

 

\- Es impresionante - admira Sebastián.

Martín está de acuerdo. El cerro parece sacado de una pintura de fantasía, prolijamente surcado por diferentes tonos de rojizo, gris y blanco. Es increíble, además de imponente.

\- ¿Se sabe por qué el fenómeno?

A Martín le cruza una sonrisa el rostro. Para eterna irritación de Sebastián, da una respuesta simple y concisa;

\- Duendes.

 

\- 148 -

 

\- Disculpá que te lo diga, - la mesera que los atiende interrumpe su cena con Miguel - Pero te pareces un montón a mi hermano. No físicamente, pero tenés un algo que no sé, es igual...

\- Si, me dicen eso un montón - Martín le dedica una sonrisa chiquita.

Miguel se ríe, y mira a Martín comprensivo.

\- A ti también te pasa, ¿eh?

 

\- 149 -

 

Sebastián es un tipo tranquilo, medido. O así se presenta por lo menos. Martín, que lo conoce de toda la vida, sabe que no es tan así.

\- ¿Querés que te enseñe una forma de enojar a Sebastián?

Luciano deja de prestarle atención a la televisión y mira a Martín con las cejas crespas alzadas.

\- ¿Enojar a Sebby? - pregunta, curioso. Dirige la mirada a Sebastián, que está calentando agua en la cocina ajeno a su conversación. Luciano sonríe - Eso quiero verlo.

Martín asiente.

\- Lo que te voy a enseñar es un método infalible - explica con el porte de un viejo sabio. Luciano, como buen pupilo, asiente. Martín se aclara la garganta; - ¡Che, provincia rebelde! ¡¿Para cuándo el agua?!

Al principio no pasa nada. Luciano vuelve a alzar las cejas, y Martín le pide paciencia alzando un dedo en el aire.

Martín y Luciano estallan en carcajadas cuando Sebastián irrumpe en la habitación hecho una furia, gritando insultos con la cara roja de ira.

 

\- 150 -

 

Martín siempre ha sido un poco despistado en las mañanas.

Le cuesta despertarse, y la verdad es que no se vuelve funcional hasta pasadas las 10 de la mañana.

Es por eso cuando pasa por el obelisco de camino al trabajo, tiene que frotarse los ojos y volver a mirar para ver que no, no se quedó dormido en el colectivo, al Obelisco realmente le pusieron un profiláctico.

\- Y yo con qué cara me reuno con Sebastián, Daniel y Luciano hoy - murmura suavecito para sí, y lo bizarro de la situación le saca una carcajada.

 

\- 151 -

 

La gente sale a la calle y se manifiesta. Todo es ruido, todo es descontento, todo es reclamo. Pancartas, cantos, carteles. Martín entiende. Entendiende tanto a la gente que reclama, como al otro lado. Entiende las dos caras de la moneda, porque ambas forman parte de él. Así que mira todo lo que ocurre con sentimientos encontrados. Admira la fuerza de su gente, su valor, su fiereza de la misma manera que le dan ganas de sacudir a alguien lo insensatos, cerrados y egoístas que también pueden ser.

Su gente lo va a volver loco, pero así funciona el amor para Martín. No sabe amar sin odiar.

 

\- 152 -

 

\- Recuerdo la última vez que nevó en la ciudad…

Martín deja de mirar la nieve que cae coqueta del cielo, una vista ajena a Buenos Aires que los vecinos han salido a las calles a disfrutar, y se voltea hacia la anciana que se le ha acercado a hablar.

\- Yo era chiquita, tendría apenas unos cinco, seis añitos - continua la señora, y se le escapa una sonrisa nostálgica - Pero hay cosas que no se olvidan…

Martín vuelve a mirar hacia la plaza donde unos niños se persiguen tirándose nieve y rodando por el piso entre carcajadas, y no puede evitar sonreír con cariño.

\- Si, también me acuerdo - comenta algo ausente.

Su Buenos Aires, vestida de blanco, tan bonita y especial como una novia el día de su boda. Una cosas rara y mágica que ha tardado sus años en repetirse.

Observan la nieve deslizarse despacio del cielo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la señora a su lado suelta una exclamación.

\- Esperá, ¿cómo que te acordás, querido? ¡Si fue hace casi noventa años atrás!

 

\- 153 -

 

El teléfono de la oficina suena, y Martín lo atiende ausente mientras lee unos papeles que debería ya haber sorteado hace semanas.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Martín.

\- Sebastián - Martín imita el tono serio de su primo burlón.

Sebastián lo llamó a la oficina y no al celular. Eso quiere decir que está enojado. Martín no puede imaginarse por qué.

\- Lindo día, ¿no? - comenta Martín ligero, realmente prestando poca atención - Está como para juntarse con amigos, hacer actividades al aire libre, por ahí tocar alguno de música, bombo por ejemplo. ¿No?

Sebastián permanece callado al otro lado de la línea. Martín casi puede visualizar a su primo enrojeciendo de ira. Le lleva todas sus fuerzas no echarse a reír.

\- ¿No vas a hablarme, Sebas? - insiste - ¿Para qué me llamas entonces?

Sebastián tarda unos segundos en contestar - segundos que Martín está seguro necesito para contar hasta diez y no venirse directo a Buenos Aires y darle una buena patada en el culo.

Fiel a su costumbre, Sebastián no da muchas vuelta y se dirige directo al grano.

\- Martín - dice, seco - Sacá tus manifestantes de mi tierra.

\- Saca tu planta de mi río, y te prometo que se van solitos.

Sebastián putea bajito (“¿Qué mal hice para merecerte a vos en la vida, Martín?”) y pide paciencia al cielo. Martín sonríe de oreja a oreja realizado.

 

\- 154 -

 

Si Martín tuviera algún control verdadero sobre las decisiones de su existencia, llevaría una vida muy diferente a la que tiene hoy por hoy. Por ejemplo, si pudiera tener una crisis personal en paz y mandar todo al carajo, hace tiempo habría hecho las valijas y se hubiese ido de Capital.

Nada personal. Martín ama su ciudad con pasión y locura, pero no sos vos, querida, soy yo que ando necesitando un tiempo solo. Martín lleva la ciudad bien arraigada en la piel, pero el campo también lo llama, una amante gentil y coqueta en comparación a la intensa y caprichosa Buenos Aires.

Martín suspira, vencido

Es complicado, realmente.

 

\- 155 -

 

Martín gruñe frente al televisor, encorvandose. Cuando Luciano vuelve a hacer otro gol, Martín bufa molesta y deja caer el control en su regazo.

\- Ni en este _futebol_ eres bueno, Martín - se burla Luciano, que ya va ganando 3 a 1.

Sebastián se ríe, y espera por su retador; el que gane el partido le toca jugar contra él, que lleva como campeón indiscutido e invicto un año entero ya.

\- Calláte - ordena Martín, y le da un empujón nada serio mientras vuelve a poner en juego la pelota - Lo que pasa es que yo tengo vida social y no me quedo noches enteras jugando al FIFA como vos o Sebastián.

Luciano se ríe, y encara para hacer otro gol.

 

\- 156 -

 

Aunque intente mantener la compostura, como generalmente intenta, Martín puede notar que Manuel está igual de emocionado que él.

Se pasean entre la multitud de gente, mirando los autos, las motos y hasta los camiones desfilar. Con tanto coche, Martín se siente como un niño en Navidad.

\- Dale, Manuel, sonreí - le insiste - Esto es historia, es la carrera rally más importante del mundo.

Manuel se ríe en respuesta, bajito y tímido, pero permite que una sonrisa le surque los labios.

 

\- 157 -

 

El teléfono de la oficina suena insistente.

Martín lo deja sonar un poco. Esta aburrido, y de mal humor, y honestamente no tiene ganas de lidiar con nada. Por supuesto, dejar el teléfono sonar no soluciona nada, y hasta le esta dando dolor de cabeza a Martín. De mala gana, atiende.

\- Sexólicos Anónimos, departamento de masturbación compulsiva. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - dice con su mejor voz de cooperadora.

Del otro lado de la línea, Luciano balbucea algo que no llega a ser ni portugués ni español, demasiado avergonzado y sorprendido. Martín estalla en carcajadas, y el tartamudeo de Luciano se vuelve en una sarta de palabrotas.

 

\- 158 -

 

\- Sabés, - comenta Sebastián distraído mientras mira el programa de chimento que Martín sintonizó - A veces me pregunto por qué esa mujer sigue en televisión.

Martín lo mira horrorizado, tomando ofensa personal del comentario.

\- ¡¿Pero qué decís?! - estalla - ¡Andá, no sabés nada vos, uruguayo! ¡Es una genia, Moria! Es una bomba, yo le doy.

Sebastián inspira hondo y cierra los ojos despacio. Esa es una imagen que no quería tener.

 

\- 159 -

 

Martín observa a la bailarina que interpreta a Odette bailar en el escenario - tan blanca y delicada - mientras la orquesta toca para ella desde la fosa, y una pequeña sonrisa apenas le curva los labios.

No es que no disfrute de la ópera o del ballet. Es sólo que no es algo que le apasione particularmente. Le gusta, pero no llega a ser del todo su estilo.

Sin embargo, hoy es un día particular; hace años que tan emblemático teatro lleva cerrado bajo restauración, Martín tenía que estar presente en su reapertura. Además, es una fecha especial. No todos los días festeja dosciento años de historia.

 

\- 160 -

 

Estos lugares así son de los favoritos de Martín.

Es un café pequeño, algo sombrío, algo apagado. No tiene mucha clientela, y se le nota que ha tenido mejores días. Pero tiene su encanto. La radio suena suave de fondo, el olor a café y medialunas se siente en el aire, y se está calentito.

Es un local que, como muchos otros, se ha mantenido en el tiempo, que ha sobrevivido al correr de los años. Como Martín.

 

\- 161 -

 

Martín se hincha lleno de vanidad.

Siempre se afanó de los paisajes de su tierra. Argentina es extensa y compleja, hermosa y variada. Martín tiene tanto que ofrecer, que podría llenar libros de todos los lugares hermosos que esconde. Ellas son apenas unas del motón.

Lo sabía y siempre lo supo. Y cuando quedó entre las candidatas, no tuvo la menor duda de que entraría entre las siete mejores.

Honestamente, lo único que le sorprende es que hayan tardado tanto en reconocerla entre uno de los más maravillosos lugares del mundo.

 

\- 162 -

 

Miguel ya lleva una hora recostado en el sillón de Martín hablando sin parar. Agobiado, comparte sus penas y sus problemas. Habla de todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, de lo más profundo del corazón.

Martín, paciente y cortés, asiente desde su silla.

\- ¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir? - pregunta atento.

 

\- 163 -

 

La película es sugerencia de Sebastián. No es del estilo de Martín; los superhéroes de Alfred nunca han sido algo que llame especialmente su atención. Pero Martín es flexible, y cuando su primo propone la película, Martín acepta con un encogimiento de hombros (lo peor que puede llegar a pasar es que la película sea tan aburrida que Martín se duerma, cosa que últimamente anda necesitando).

Llevan veinte minutos de película cuando Sebastián estalla en carcajadas y Martín deja escapar una exclamación horrorizada.

\- ¡Pero si eso es Bariloche, la puta que los parió!

 

\- 164 -

 

Poniendo los pros y contras sobre la mesa, la verdad es que no hay mucho que disfrutar.

El agua del mar es helada y oscura, fría por las corrientes del Atlántico y turbia por el cauce del arcilloso Río de la Plata. El viento, frío, azota con furia, levantando la arena que se cuela por todas partes y castigando a los pobre incautos que no traen resguardo.

La costa no tiene mucho para ofrecer, y sin embargo Martín, enamorado empedernido, todos los años la visita para pasar frío, llenarse de arena hasta las orejas (por ponerlo de forma fina), y asarse al sol.

 

\- 165 -

 

Martín abre la puerta del departamento, y Manuel entra apresurado; hace frío afuera, y la verdad es que no puede esperar por entrar a una habitación calentita.

\- ¿Puedo pasar al baño? - pregunta Manuel, que más que pregunta es una aviso; después de tanto años de conocer, las formalidades solo eso son.

Martín asiente y gesticula para que Manuel pase.

Cuando sale del baño, Martín está en el sillón mirando la televisión.

Manuel se sienta a su lado y frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Otra vez Los Simpson, Martín?

 

\- 166 -

 

No es extraño encontrar a Martín perdido en su reflejo. Todo lo contrario, de hecho; es de lo más normal. Todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que a Martín le agradaba aquel tipo alto y rubio que le sonríe coqueto tras el espejo. Siempre ha sido motivo de burlas eso, y ha Martín nunca le ha molestado realmente.

Pocos saben en verdad, que cuando no hay nadie alrededor, Martín pierde su mascara soberbia y se congelaba frente al cristal para estudiar al muchacho familiar que le devuelve la mirada perdido.

Martín estudia ese rostro pálido coronado por pelo de un rubio oscuro en busca de respuestas, y teme poder encontrarlas.

A veces, Martín no puede evitar pensar y preguntarse, si ese que le devuelve la mirada en el espejo es realmente él (¡o tal vez es lo que han hecho de él? ¿Lo que él ha hecho de si mismo?)

Duele dudar si ha forjado una identidad, o si es que en realidad ha destruído otra.

 

\- 167 -

 

Martín se despierta con el corazón desbocado y un grito en la garganta. Se sienta en la cama, y respira agitado en la oscuridad. Le lleva unos segundos poder volver a pensar con claridad, su sueño a aún vivido tras los párpados. Casi con desesperación, busca su celular en su mesa de luz y marca el número de Sebastián.

Su primo tarda un poco en atender.

\- Tuve una pesadilla - Martín se apresura a decir antes que su primo pueda hablar siquiera.

Sebastián tarda un poco en responder; Martín lo puede escuchar moviéndose del otro lado de la línea, seguramente incorporándose en la cama.

\- ¿Para eso me llamás a las tres de la mañana, Martín? - habla con voz gruñona y pastosa por el sueño.

Martín lo ignora. Esa es la base importante de su relación con Sebastián, ignorar sus comentarios poco felices.

\- Soñé que me casaba - continua - Fue horrible. Soñé que me casaba con mi jefe y que nos mudabamos y-¿de qué te reís, pelotudo?

Sebastián ríe suavecito. Despacio y burlón, responde;

\- Martín Hernández de Fern-

\- Por Dios, _no_ \- Martín lo interrumpe horrorizado - Calláte, no.

 

\- 168 -

 

Martín no es de usar cosas en las muñecas. No siempre. Tal vez un reloj, pero ha perdido la costumbre con el avance de la tecnología. Solo lleva una fina tira roja atada a la muñeca que apenas llama la atención.

Cuando Miguel, curioso, puntualiza el detalle, Martín se explica con una sonrisa socarrona;

\- Rojo contra la envidia.

 

\- 169 -

 

\- Carne le llaman a esto... - Martín murmura con la boca llena - Carne de lombriz, eso es lo que es.

Manuel mastica sus papás con desinterés. A estas alturas totalmente inmune a las quejas de Martín. Lleva así desde que entraron al local de comida. Se quejó toda la fila para hacer el pedido, se detuvo nomás para hacer su pedido, y luego siguió quejándose toda la espera hasta que les dieron la comida. Sigue quejándose mientras almuerzan, y Manuel tiene la certeza que seguirá aún cuando dejen el local.

\- Ya – Manuel responde - Te ofende la hamburguesa, y sin embargo te pediste el combo más grande.

Martín le frunce el ceño, ofendido por el desplante, y no vuelve a abrir la boca más que para comer como si su silencio molestara a Manuel.

Manuel suelta un suspiro aliviado, y come el resto de su comida en paz.

 

\- 170 -

 

Mientras Martín prepara la cena, Sebastián pone el mesa. No le lleva mucho, y de aburrido nomás, de costumbre, se dirige al equipo de música de Martín y lo enciende. El aparato, conectado al celular de Martín, se enciende y en el departamento empiezan a sonar Los Pibes Chorros. Sebastián no puede evitar levantar la vista y mirar a su primo con cara de póker.

\- No voy a disculparme en nombre del arte - sentencia Martín solemne, y se pone a tararear la canción.

\- Ya perdí la capacidad de que me sorprendas, Martín… - responde Sebastián con un suspiro.

 

\- 171 -

 

Martín escucha las noticias incrédulo. Por un segundo no reacciona, demasiado perplejo.

\- ¿Es enserio? - pregunta, y finalmente su enojo estalla - ¿Me embargaron un puto barco?

 

\- 172 -

 

Las fechas patrias siempre han sido de las favorita de Martín.

No solo por lo obvio. No es solo tan egocéntrico. No solo son los actos y los desfiles en su honor. No solo son sus colores por todos lados, pintando ciudades de blanco y celeste. No solo es su gente, teniendo un día una razón para festejar, para sentirse orgullosa y ser feliz.

Es un detalle pequeño, que le da ganas de echarse a reír cada vez que pasa por escuelas por estás fechas.

Hay algo particularmente gracioso (y también un poco nostálgico) en ver niños pequeños disfrazados de los hombres y mujeres con los que Martín peleó por su libertad todos esos años atrás.

 

\- 173 -

 

Es un nombre nomás.

Una persona. Un político. Ex presidente de la República Argentina. Es un pobre tipo nomás, la reacción que su sola mención produce es casi ridícula.

Es sólo un apellido, y aún así Martín se lleva una mano lento y disimulado a la parte izquierda del frente de su pantalón.

Por las dudas.

 

\- 174 -

 

Itzel, María y Martín se sientan en una mesa en el salón comedor. Hablan ameno y de buen humor, tres personas que se conocen lo suficiente para bromear y pasar un buen rato pero no tanto como para tener roces ni historia como les ocurre con sus vecinos cercanos.

Es Itzel, que parece tener un radar en la nuca, la que primero lo ve y calla. Martín y María siguen su ejemplo, y se voltean a ver qué es lo que la mexicana observa con tanta atención.

Cierto rubio norteño les dedica una sonrisa y un saludo mientras pasa de largo por al lado de los tres latinos, y sigue su camino. María, Martín e Itzel le siguen con la mirada en silencio, y luego intercambian miradas. Al unísono, dejan escapar una exclamación de desagrado acompañada de un escalofrío.

 

\- 175 -

 

A estas alturas, es casi un ritual, realmente.

Martín se levanta el domingo temprano, y sale a hacer las compras. Se mueve sin prisa, estudiando bien la calidad de los productos, y compra lo que necesita.

Vuelve a su casa, justo a tiempo para recibir a Daniel, Sebastián, Luciano, Miguel, Julio y Manuel. Releva la verdura, porque en eso sí les confía, pero de la carne se encarga él. Corta y sazona con la agilidad de quien lleva haciendo esto por años, pero sin verdadero apuro; la perfección lleva tiempo.

Enciende el fuego, y una vez que tiene las brasas listas, tira la carne sobre la parrilla.

Suspira contento mientras la carne sisea sobre el fuego (música para sus oídos), y da un trago a su cerveza fría.

\- Los domingos tienen que volverse oficialmente día de asado - sentencia solemne, para nadie y para todos en general.

 

\- 176 -

 

Cuando el trueno cae, la tierra tiembla. La lluvia azota la tierra.

Martín lleva siglos vivo, pero eso no lo hace especial – como él hay otros centenares más en el mundo. Martín es su gente, es su tierra, el todo y la nada a la vez, entremezclados bajo piel y en carne y hueso. Pocas cosas son más grandes que él, más complejas que la encarnación de una cultura.

Es una lección de humildad, piensa Martín mientras otro relámpago atraviesa el cielo.  

A veces es bueno recordar que hay cosas más grandes que seres como él.

 

\- 177 -

 

\- Sabés, - comenta Sebastián, casual, calmo - teóricamente, las Malvinas son uruguayas…

Martín lo mira a sin una pizca de humor, y Sebastián tiene que morderse el interior de las mejillas para mantener compostura.

\- No trates de hacerte el gracioso. Nunca fuiste divertido, Sebastián - replica y Sebastián se echa a reír.

 

\- 178 -

 

\- ¿Cómo crees que será?

Martín levanta la vista de su botella, y tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para poder enfocarse en Miguel, sentado a menos de un metro de distancia.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser que? - pregunta Martín, arrastrando las palabras con un deje de alcohol.

Miguel hace un movimiento vago con las manos, gesticulando a la nada y al todo al mismo tiempo.

\- El mundo. El futuro.

Martín intenta pensar una respuesta, pero está demasiado borracho como para formular una idea coherente. Se encoge de hombros.

\- Yo todavía sigo esperando los autos voladores que me prometieron - comenta, y le da otro trago a su botella.

 

\- 179 -

 

Son unas vacaciones pequeñas y algo improvisadas. Luciano propuso la idea, y apenas les lleva un viaje en avión para que Martín, Daniel, Sebastián, Miguel y Manuel terminen en Florianopolis. Es tan solo una semana en la que conviven los seis juntos bajo un mismo techo, coordinando y dividiéndose tareas.

Hoy, les toca a Luciano y Martín salir a hacer las compras. Así que salen juntos, y caminan por las abarrotadas calles hasta el mercado. A medio camino, Luciano no puede evitar sentir que algo no está bien. Mira alrededor, algo confundido, y ve muchas camisetas celestes y blancas. La gente que le rodea habla y ríe ruidosa en español con un fuerte y característico acento rioplatense.

\- Martín… - llama Luciano despacio, desencajado - ¿Por qué siento que estoy en Buenos Aires?

Martín ríe con buen humor y lo codea.

\- No te quejes - replica mientras le echa una ojeada a su gente - Es una mejora.

 

\- 180 -

 

A Martín siempre le ha sido muy fácil evocar sus recuerdos. Tanto, casi como respirar. Ve todo tras sus párpados con gran claridad. Con apenas un esfuerzo, puede recordar a casi todos los hombres y mujeres que han pasada y dejado una huella en su historia. Algunos rostros y nombres perduraban en su mente más que otros, y es que algunos han importado más que otros. A algunos, _él_ les ha importado más que a otros.

Martín tiene una memoria que da miedo.

Daniel una vez le había confidenciado con cierta tristeza y reproche que estaba seguro que esa extraordinaria memoria de todo lo que había vivido desde que Antonio le había encontrado compensaba la falta de lo que hubo antes.

 

\- 181 -

 

Martín se tira sobre el césped con un gruñido, sin importarle la imagen extraña de un tipo empilchado en un traje despatarrado en una plaza cual niño pequeño que da.

De vez en cuando necesita un poco de esto. Un poco de pasto, un poco de sol. Es triste que sea lo más cercano a un contacto con la naturaleza, pero está en la ciudad, tendrá que bastar por ahora. Martín cierra los ojos con un suspiro contento, y disfruta del sol calentándole la piel.

 

\- 182 -

 

Manuel lo observa en silencio, con los labios fruncidos en una expresión del más repulsivo disgusto. Martín, totalmente ajeno, sigue poniéndole Coca-Cola a su trago. Manuel lo observa con morbo, y niega con la cabeza horrorizado cuando Martín da un largo sorbo a su aberración alcohólica.

\- Erís asqueroso, Martín…

 

\- 183 -

 

\- ¿Estás enfermo? - Daniel pregunta preocupado.

\- Yo lo veo pálido - comenta Luciano.

\- Fiebre no tiene - agrega Sebastián.

\- ¡Algo le pasa!

\- Si, no es normal.

\- Nunca pensé que iba a ver esto en la vida.

\- Tal vez es psicológico…

Harto, incapaz ya de fingir que no los escucha, Martín aprieta los puños alrededor de sus cubiertos y estalla.

\- ¡Ya! - se queja con la boca llena de comida - ¡¿No puedo pedirme una ensalada sin que sea el fin del mundo, carajo?!

 

\- 184 -

 

Lo primero que hace cuando ve la noticia en vivo en gritar. Grita, salta, se ríe, y luego se queda mirando la televisión sin poder creerlo.

Lo segundo que hace, es tomar el celular y pavonearse por todas las redes sociales y de comunicación habidas y por haber.

\- Ahora si que no me lo pueden discutir - Martín sonríe amplio mostrando todos los dientes - Dios es argentino.

 

\- 185 -

 

Esto es nuevo para Martín.

Es una parte de sí que enterró profundo en el olvido hace mucho tiempo ya. Es algo que ignoró y resintió por muchos años. Algo que destruyó y arrancó con saña. Es algo que le avergüenza y da culpa por múltiples razones al mismo tiempo. No se siente del todo cómodo, pero la presencia de Miguel y Julio (quien se está portando curiosamente manso) a su lado ayudan. Son dos caras conocidas que lo guían dónde se siente perdido. Honestamente, eso es más de lo que podría pedir o se merece.

Martín presta atención a la ceremonia, e intenta no pensar mucho en las sombras del pasado que le aquejan.

Después de dejarle sus ofrendas a la madre tierra, Miguel se ubica a su lado, y dedica una sonrisa amplia.

\- Feliz día de la Pachamama, Martín.

 

\- 186 -

 

Martín está abriendo la puerta de su departamento, cuando escucha un “chst!”. Se voltea, sorprendido, y se encuentra a la vecina del departamento de enfrente con la puerta semi-cerrada asomandose. Apenas se asuma, una señora de unos cuarenta y largo, petisa y redonda.

\- ¿Qué tal, Estela? - saluda Martín con una sonrisa.

Estela se lleva un dedo a los labios, y la hace señas a Martín para que se acerque. Cauteloso, Martín obedece. Se agacha a la altura de Estela, que mira alrededor para asegurarse que no hay moros en la costa antes de hablar. Una vez que está segura, sentencia;

\- Pasó.

Martín parpadea por unos segundos antes de comprender.

\- ¡¿Pasó?! - repite.

Estela sonríe y asiente enérgica.

\- ¡Si, _pasó_! - cuenta emocionada - ¡Lo vi salir esta mañana bien tempranito de su departamento!

Hace meses que siguen la historia de una vecina con el paseador de su perro. Martín y Estela tenían la teoría de que algo estaba pasando ahí, pero ahora Estela lo confirma.

\- Me alegro por ella - sonríe Martín.

\- Si - asiente Estela - Pero si te cuento la del 6D…

Los ojos de Martín brillan con interés mientras Estela le va con el chisme.

 

\- 187 -

 

Martín prende la televisión en el canal de deportes, y va a la cocina a buscarse algo para comer. De fondo, suena la voz del comentador, ya tan conocida a estas alturas, mientras esperan a que los equipos entren a la cancha.

Martín, distraído, se pone a tararear bajito.

\- Yo te daré, te daré una cosa…

 

\- 188 -

 

Martín no va a negar que se siente algo desilusionado. Tan cerca estuvieron, para que les quitaran el dulce de la boca a último momento.

Quería ganar, de eso no hay dudas. Y si bien la derrota le duele en lo más profundo, se siente en paz. No es una derrota amarga que le deja un mal sabor en la boca, solo algo agridulce que le hace lamentar lo que podría haber sido.

Su gente se junta en el obelisco, y a pesar de haber perdido, celebran con cantos y con banderas. Porque puede que no hayan traído la copa a casa, pero sin dudas dieron alegrías y motivos para festejar de sobra.

Martín está desilusionado, sí, pero también se siente orgulloso.

 

\- 189 -

 

Martín se duerme cuando le tocas el pelo.

Sin que nadie lo note, Daniel se ubica detrás del sillón - detrás de Martín - y hunde suave los dedos en el pelo de su primo. Martín no le presta atención (Daniel es familia, no hay alarma que suene con el contacto, y de todas formas Martín es del tipo físico) y le grita a Luciano. Pero Daniel es perseverante. Sus dedos se deslizan por pelo crespo y masajean el cráneo de Martín con paciencia. Una sonrisa asoma en sus labios cuando Martín relaja los hombros (tensos, siempre tensos), y termina de surcarle toda la cara a medida que Martín se entrega a la caricia y se olvida de la discusión. Pronto Martín ronca suavemente despatarrado en el sillón gracias a los dedos de Daniel.

Luciano y Sebastián discuten un poco más, pero son fáciles de ignorar; con Martín fuera de la educación, la riña se vuelva más silenciosa si bien no menos hostil. Y de repente, silencio.

\- … _Ele adormeceu?_

Daniel se ríe bajo ante la cara de sorpresa de Luciano y el suspiro de Sebastián. Martín ni se mueve.

\- Talón de Aquiles - explica.

Luciano sale corriendo a buscar un marcador y una cámara con cara de maniático.

 

\- 190 -

 

No es que Martín coma mal porque no sepa cocinar. Es que es perezoso.

Pero cada tanto, Martín se inspira, y pone la cocina patas para arriba. Son antojos, realmente, cuando se cansa de ingerir porquería. Entonces sale a comprar lo que necesita, y pone manos a la obra.

Si lo viera, Miguel derramaría una lágrima de orgullo.

 

\- 191 -

 

Honestamente, Martín no sabe qué esperar cuando le llega un mensaje de Victoria. Observa la pantalla del celular, sorprendido, asegurándose que realmente no es una alucinación (¿Victoria? ¿Comunicándose con él? ¿De forma voluntaria?).

Despacio, Martín abre el mensaje; es apenas una foto con un texto bien concretito que la acompaña;

_“Hi Martín - Found your boat. Lol.”_

A Martín se le escapa una palabrota en un gemido, y deja caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio.

 

\- 192 -

 

Martín la abraza fuerte, y le sonríe suavecito cuando se separan.

Adriana ha sido la secretaria de Martín por treinta años. Treinta años a su lado, yendo y viniendo de acá para allá, a las corridas y a las puteadas. Ayudándolo en lo que puede, y retándolo cuando debe, después de tanto tiempo, es más una amiga que una compañera de trabajo.

Y hoy, hoy Adriana se jubila y no viene más a la oficina. Martín la va a extrañar.

\- ¿Me vas a venir a visitar, no? - le pregunta Adriana, con el pelo negro canoso y varias arrugas cruzándole el rostro.

Martín se ríe bajito y asiente.

\- Si, lo prometo - responde - Cuando tenga algo de tiempo, paso.

Adriana lo estudia por unos segundos, seria, y luego le dedica una sonrisa triste antes de irse de la oficina y no volver más. Adriana lo conoce, lo conoce bien, y Martín sabe que no la engaña. Los dos saben que no irá a verla.

Por más que le gustaría cumplir su palabra, Martín sabe que no lo hará. Es para mejor, realmente.

 

\- 193 -

 

Martín está al borde del sillón, mordiéndose las uñas de nervios, mientras el partido se acerca inminente a su fin. No puede perder. Se niega a perder. Se niega a perder, y va a perder.

Desesperado, no queda otra que ponerse a rezar. Baja la cabeza al piso, y junta las manos al cielo como fiel sumiso del altísimo.

\- Dios te salve pelota, llena eres de magia, El Diego es contigo… - murmura rápido y bajito.

 

\- 194 -

 

\- Ahí viene.

Martín codea a Manuel con poco disimulo, y Manuel enrojece mientras intenta zafarse - porqué será que Martín siempre le hace pasar vergüenza, por Dios.

Sadik Adnan pasa a su lado, ajeno a la idiotez de estos dos, y Martín tiene que morderse el labio para evitar que se le escape una risa. Lo observan irse,

\- ¿Conocerá a Onur? - susurra Martín bajito, cómplice.

\- Basta, Martín - cuchichea Manuel molesto, pero un sonrojo le colorea el rostro.

 

\- 195 -

 

\- Me lo voy a tatuar - sentencia Martín.

Sebastián niega suave, pero no levanta la vista de su revista.

\- Para la posteridad - sigue Martín, solemne - Fue el mejor presidente que tuve nunca, Sebas. El mejor presidente de la historia. No me defraudo en nada, ni una vez.

Sebastián revolea los ojos, pero una sonrisa comienza a asomar en sus labios.

\- “Federico Pasión”, acá. Sobre el corazón - dice Martín, golpeándose el pecho con la mano abierta para dar énfasis.

\- Doce horas es poco para mandarte una cagada. Por ahí si le daba una horita más, te sorprendía - replica Sebastián, y Martín estalla en carcajadas.

 

\- 196 -

 

Martín relee la noticia, porque no está seguro de haber leído bien. Tal vez entendió mal. Tal vez entendió al revés. Así que la vuelve a leer una vez más, y aprieta los labios.

No, si entendió bien.

\- Una marcha por el boludo este - se queja, profundamente indignado - Mira que hay cosas por las que salir a la calle a quejarse…

 

\- 197 -

 

Martín no puede más de risa. Le duele la cara, le duele la garganta, le duele el estomago, le duele todo. Miguel y Luciano, a su lado, están llorando, pesados lagrimones sacándoles las mejillas mientras estallan en carcajadas. Daniel tiene el rostro escondido entre las manos mientras sus hombros se sacuden en un ataque de risa, y Sebastián y Manuel se abrazan el vientre encorvados sobre sí mismos, adoloridos de la risa que no para.

\- ¡La camisa! - balbucea Martín, intentando tomar aire entre carcajadas - ¡Mirá la camisa de Luciano!

\- ¡El pelo de Manuel!

\- ¡Martín… las patillas!

Apenas pueden hablar del aire que les falta. Realmente, Martín da gracia a los cielos de no haber tirado a la basura la caja llena de fotos de décadas atrás que guardaba bajo el sillón. Hace años que no se reía tanto.

 

\- 198 -

 

Martín observa las manos pintadas rústicamente en la pared. Ve los dibujos, las representación de gente y animales.

Martín no recuerda mucho de su pasado. Sus recuerdos inician dentro de la casa de Antonio, a pesar de que sabe que tuvo una vida antes de él.

Martín estudia las manos que adornan la pared, y se pregunta curioso, si él habría existido por ese entonces.

 

\- 199 -

 

Sebastián maldice bajito, abriendo y cerrando cada cajón disponible en la casa, revolviendo cada rincón exasperado.

\- Daniel, ¿vos agarraste mi celular? - pregunta.

Daniel, desde el sillón, niega distraídamente con la cabeza mientras teclea con furia los botones del control de la consola.

\- No, no lo vi - responde.

\- ¿Martín?

Martín niega, y apenas apretando un par de botones mata a Daniel por quinta vez consecutiva (y es que Daniel es malo, y encima se eligió el peor personaje del juego…).

\- Yo, argentino - responde alzando las manos inocente.

 

\- 200 - 

 

Martín abre los ojos mientras suena su despertar. Su cuarto está algo oscuro, pero no completamente; algo de luz entra por las cortinas que dejó entreabiertas. Estira un brazo, y apaga la alarma de su celular para que la habitación sucumba a un silencio calmo. Sábado por la mañana, casi no hay ruido.

Parece otro día más.

No lo es.

Martín se frota el rostro con las manos, y no puede evitar la sonrisa que le cruza los labios.

Han pasado tantos años. Tantas cosas. Tanta gente. Tanto bien y tanto mal. Nunca nadie dijo que vivir fuera fácil, pero vivir indefinidamente es otro cantar.

Doscientos años. No es nada, pero es tanto...

Tanto ha pasado, tanto se ha mantenido igual, y tanto otro ha cambiado. Como debe ser; nada es para siempre, pero no todo es alterable. Martín es un monumento en vida a ello.

Suspira, contento, y se levanta de la cama rápido y ágil. Tiene todo un día por delante (toda una _vida_ ), y no quiere perderse ni un segundo. 


End file.
